Peace, Love, Loolean
by JadeLuver21
Summary: If the title wasn't exciting enough! XDD This story is based off of CP Coulter's Dalton, so if you haven't read that yet, read it first. If you don't care, go ahead, but you won't know who any of the characters are. XD So go read that, then come back here and read! Logan/Julian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this isn't my average fic. This is my first collab fic! XD So, mah Tweedle Twin who doesn't have an account helped me write this; we went back and forth between each other. And if there are any mistakes, we wrote this on our mobile devices, so... For this fic, it's based off of another fic we've been reading, Dalton by CP Coulter. Y'all gotta read that first, unless you don't mind not knowing the characters. Plus, it's an amazing fic that y'all should read anyways. So, yeah. LET THE LOOLEAN COMMENCE! XD Alright. Now go read.**

* * *

I pace my dorm nervously, waiting for something to happen. Someone to come talk or something. I walk out, and pace around the hallway, trying to figure out what to do. I know I should go talk to Julian, but I just can't seem to. What would I say? I slowly start to move to his dorm, stopping right in front of the door. I raise my hand to knock, then lower it again, not able to face him. For a minute, I just stand there, in front of his door, thinking. Then I back away from the door and sit against the wall near his room. I bury my face in my hands, thinking.

Why is this so hard? He's one of my best friends, I should be able to tell him anything! But... that's just it. I don't want to lose what we already have. I sigh and slowly get up again and continue pacing. As I keep pacing, I think of what I could say. But, as I think of them, I think about what he could respond. What if he said no? What if he just ignored me and we weren't even friends after what I would say? I just couldn't get myself to talk to him. I sigh and walk back to my dorm. I flop face-down onto my bed, imaginary worst case scenarios playing in my head. I still just lay there, ignoring him. "Logan?"

"What Derek!" I respond.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

"Dude. I know when something is up with you. Just tell me! I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." he says. I rolled my eyes and looked up.

"It's not that big of a deal. You wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

"Dude, just tell me. I'm your bro." He paused. "Wait. Does this have to do with..?"

"Yes it does!" I sighed angrily and slammed my head back into a pillow.

"Just tell him. He's not gonna hate you, if that's what you think."

"I do think that actually, and what do I say?!"

"Well..." he moves to sit next to me on my bed. "Get him alone... just start a casual conversation. Then... slip it in somehow. At least, that's how I do it." he shrugs. I sighed and looked at him briefly.

"I just don't know how he'll react... I can't handle him not feeling the same thing..." I look slightly angrily back at him, then hear music, then it stops, and I hear footsteps and get nervous and consider running away. But, I know that I need to tell him the truth about my feelings, so I take a deep breath, and stand there in front of his door. The door opens and out steps Julian.

"Logan? What's up?" he says, smiling brightly. "Do you want to come in?" I move my hands nervously behind my back.

"Umm. Yeah, thanks."

I walk into his dorm and looks around.

"So what's up? Come to bask in my sexiness?" he laughs and sits on his bed, patting the spot next to him. I smile warmly and walk over and sit next to him.

"Sure, that's why I'm here."

"I always knew you had a thing for me." he says, jokingly. I get nervous thinking that he was serious, then i quickly looked at him for a second, making sure he was kidding and I smile.

"Ha. Yeah. Totally." I laugh nervously. "So... can I..." I take a deep breath. "Can I... Umm... Tell you something..?"

"Uh, yeah sure... what is it?" he asks, now looking slightly confused or concerned.

"Well... When we started being friends... And umm.. I started to get to know you... I..." I paused, watching his expressions carefully. Now he looked really confused.

"You..? What?"

"I well... I... Started to like you. And I still do..."

"Well I like you too. I'm your best friend, I sorta have to like you, right?" he says, laughing. I sigh and put my face in my hands.

"What? That's what you meant right?" He says and looks up at me. I sigh and look back up at him.

"Jules..."

"What are you talking about Logan?"

"Jules... I like you... as more than just a friend. I... I have for a while..." I sigh. "I... I'll go now." I stood up and started to walked out of his room, only looking back quickly once to see his expression, which was completely straight faced.

"Wait!" I hear him call. "Logan!" He jumps up to catch up to me but I run to my dorm, only pausing and turning to see him quickly before going in and closing the door. I flop down onto my bed again, mumbling a muffled "Oh God." I close my eyes and think of what would have happened if I would have stopped. If when he called my name, I would have turned around. For a second, I wonder if he would have said something good back. But then that thought disappears and I think of all the bad things he could have said, and I groan. I hear the door open, but I don't move. I hear Derek whisper to someone and feel a weight on my bed next to me. A hand rests on my shoulder.

"Mmph." I groan into the pillow.

"Logan." I look up at the sound of the voice.

"Julian?"

"Hey Logan."

"Why are you here, Jules?" I say in an emotionless voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." I roll my eyes.

"What? Tell me I'm a screwed up mess?" I ask, not looking at him.

"That's not what I was gonna say, Logan. It might be hard to believe, but..." He paused and looked at me.

"What?" I ask, still refusing to look at him.

"Logan... I... I like you too." He stood up and started to walk away slowly. I look up slightly to see him moving away.

"R-really? You do?"

"Yes, I do." He says quietly and walks away. I flip over and sit up, thinking for a minute. I look over at Derek. Derek looks back at me smirking slightly,

"Aww Logan!"

"Shut Up Derek."

"You should go after him! Be his knight in shining armor." he says, laughing. I think about what he said, and sit there, thinking about what I should do. I know the right thing would be to go talk to him... I finally get up and move to the door. This is it. I walk slowly up to Julian's dorm room door and I take a deep breath and pick my hand up to knock and pause quickly. I listen and hear music coming softly from inside. I listen carefully and hear Julian singing softly.

He takes your hand

I die a little

I watch your eyes

And I'm in needles

Why can't you look at me like that

I listen him for a little longer.

I see you with him

Slow dancing

Tearing me apart cuz you don't see

I listen carefully as he keeps singing.

Whenever you kiss him

I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish that was me

The music stops, and I hear footsteps. I back away from the door a little just as Julian walks out.

"Oh... Hi Logan." Julian says as he walks towards me.

"Hi... I-I heard you singing. You sound good." I say nervously.

"Wait, you heard me?" He blushes and looks down. "But thanks."

"Uh yeah... No problem... So..." I say, moving my hand to the back of my neck, nervously.

"Would you want to... Talk about things in my dorm?" He asks me.

"Um... sure." I say, slowly following him back in. I look around. He sits down on his bed and motions for me to sit next to him. I walk over and sit down next to him and he sets his hand close to mine. Not touching, but extremely close.

"So um..." I say, shifting nervously, causing my hand to accidentally brush against his. I quickly pull my hand back behind me and see him smiling, then he looks at me, and for a minute, we just sit there, staring into each others eyes.

"Jules..." I say, looking up at him.

"Y-yes Logan?" He says, barely looking at me.

"Was... Was that true? Do you... really like me?" I ask, quietly.

"Yes, of course it was." He replies quietly. I look down at my lap for a minute before looking back up at him. He is sitting there, looking down at his hands, then he looks up at me.

"Jules..." I whisper, leaning a little closer to him.

"Logan..." He says, also leaning a bit closer, till we are inches away from each other. I lean in a little closer, then after taking a breath, close the gap between us. It was only a few moments, but it was perfect. He pulled back slowly so we that were inches away, and he smiled.

"So..." I say quitely.

"So..." he says.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? Please review, tell us if you want more, if you want to see the plot develop etc. Thanks! ~M**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jules..." I whisper, leaning a little closer to him._

_"Logan..." He says, also leaning a bit closer, till we are inches away from each other. I lean in a little closer, then after taking a breath, close the gap between us. It was only a few moments, but it was perfect._

"So..." I say.

"So..." he says. I look up at Julian.

"Finally." I say, flopping back onto his bed. He smiles and lays back next to me.

"Finally?"

"Finally." I sigh. "I've been waiting for this moment since I met you." I laugh softly.

"You've liked me that long? I thought it was just me who liked you since I first saw you." He says and looks at me.

"Really?" I turn to look at him. I move my hand to cover his.

"Yeah." He smiles and looks at our hands.

"So are we..? What?" I ask, quietly.

"Dating?" He responds quietly, smiling lightly.

"Yeah..? So..?"

"I guess so, if you want to..."

"I do. I really do." I say. He smiled and moved closer to me

"Okay."

"Okay..." I smile and laugh a little. "Wow." He looked at me.

"Wow what?"

"I just... I never thought this would happen. I never thought I would work up the nerve to come talk to you about it. Well, it wasn't even me really..." I say.

"Let me guess, Derek?"

"Yeah." I laugh a little. "He literally pulled me up from where I was lying face down on my bed, wallowing, and dragged me over here and knocked on your door, running away, before I could do anything." I look at him. "But I'm glad he did." I smile a little more, and look right in his eyes. He smiles back, and his eyes looks around then lock on mine. I scooch closer to him and rest my head on his chest, still holding his hand. He puts his other arm around me and smiles and puts his head close to mine.

"This is nice." I say quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm glad you talked to me, because I wouldn't have had the guts to tell you..." He says quietly.

"Yeah." I sigh happily. "I'm tired. What time is it?"

"It's umm..." He picks up his phone and checks the time. "It's Midnight."

"Well, uh, I should get going." I say, starting to get up.

"Hey, wait... Before you go..." He grabs my arm and I turn around. I stumble slightly and 'accidentally' fall onto him.

"Yeah?" I ask, laughing a little. He laughs and hugs me tightly.

"Mm. Maybe I should stay here." I say, smiling a little.

"Yes you should." He answers quickly.

"I'm still in my clothes though." I say, yawning.

"Well, you could either go change, or borrow some from me." He smiles at me.

"I suppose I could borrow some." I say, smirking. He smirks and opens his closet.

"Just pick whatever you want." He picks out one and walks into the bathroom to change. I grab some boxers and quickly change while he's in the bathroom, leaving me in only those. I sit on the bed and wait for Julian to come out of the bathroom. He unlocked the bathroom door and walked out in a pair of shorts and a thin, white shirt. I look at him as he moves over to the bed. He walks over to the bed and sits next to me. I climb under the covers and gesture for him to do the same. He smirks and slides under the covers, so he's laying right next to me. I cuddle up to him and sigh, smiling. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek as he puts his muscular arms around me.

"Goodnight." I say, smiling, before letting my eyes close.

"Goodnight, Lo." He smiles and closes his eyes and I fall asleep in his arms. In the morning I wake up in Julian's arms, smiling a little as I remember the events of last night. He's still asleep, sleeping peacefully as I look at him. I watch him for a few more minutes before carefully moving out of his arms and making my way to the bathroom. When I get back I see him just barely awake, sitting up, watching me. He smiles at me lightly, and I smile back and walk back over and sit by him.

"Morning." I say quietly, putting my hand over his.

"Morning Lo." He smiles and looks at our hands.

"Jules." I smile more.

"Logan." He smiles wider and moves closer to me.

"Is it just me or does it feel different?" I ask.

"Does what feel different?" He looks at me. "Us?"

"Waking up one day single and the next day with a boyfriend." I say, laughing a little. He laughs quietly then looks at me.

"Good different though." He smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Yeah. Definitely good." I say, smiling. I look at him. He smiles and looks at me, and I smile back.

"Breakfast?" I ask

"Yeah, let me just change. You have your uniform, right?" He asks as he grabs his uniform out of his closet.

"In my room. I'll go change." I say.

"Okay." He smiles and walks into the bathroom. "See you in a few." I smile a make my way to my dorm, entering and seeing Derek.

"Hey, where were you dude?!" Derek says right as I walk in.

"I, uh... fell asleep. In the library." I lie, quickly grabbing my uniform.

"Then what's with the boxers? And where are you going!? What happened with Julian?!" He yells. I ignore him and quickly change in the bathroom and leave before he can ask any more questions. As I walk out of my dorm, I look around for Julian and don't see him, so I walk up to his dorm door and see it is cracked open slightly, so I go in and see Julian in his boxers, changing. His back is facing me, so he doesn't see me come in, but I quickly go back out, but still look in. I keep watching him, ducking out of view when he turns around. He's humming and singing softly, but I can't seem to hear him. I suddenly make a noise accidentally, and duck out of the way, but not before he sees me.

"Logan, what are you doing? Come in here." He says. I slowly walk in, blushing a little, and sit on the edge of the bed. He looks at me seriously for a second, then he laughs quietly.

"What were you doing?" I blush harder.

"Watching." I admit.

"Really?" He says, looking at me with still only his boxers on.

"Yeah..." I say hesitantly. He looks at me and then keeps changing.

"Okay, i guess." He smiles and pulls on his dress shirt and pants, then his tie and blazer.

"I'm sorry." I say. I look down a little and notice my tie is tied horribly since I was doing it quickly.

"It's fine, Lo." He looks at my tie and smiles. "Need help?"

"Yeah..." I say, smiling and laughing a little. He laughs and walks over and fixes my tie. I watch him as he fixes it and look right in his eyes when he backs away. He looks back at me and smiles.

"Shall we?" I say. He holds out his hand for me. I look down at his hand.

"Jules..." I say. "I... It's not that I don't want to, I just... don't want everyone to see us... like this... yet."

"Yeah, I guess..." He looks at me and smiles lightly.

"Let's go. I'm starving." I say, smiling.

"Okay." He smiles back at me and we walk out of his dorm. We make our way to the cafeteria quickly, me trying not to smile and grab Julian's hand. We walk into the cafeteria, and we see Derek and we start to walk over to him.

"Dude, what's up? You just like, ran out this morning." Derek says as we sit down.

"Nothing, I just had to talk to Medel." I lie quickly and see Julian looking at me.

"So you slept in the library and avoided me so you could... Ok..." Derek declared dubiously. Julian looks at me confused and I try hard not to look at him.

"It was for something I'm gonna do." I lie, quickly 'explaining'. "In practice. Today."

"Yeah, whatever dude. Could tell me what you were doing next time." Derek replies, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I grab Julian's hand under the table. He looks at me then looks away, smiling.

"Well you two aren't trying to kill each other. That's progress." Derek says curiously.

"We're neutral." I explain, slightly nervous now.

"We don't hate each other anymore at least." He replies, not looking in the least bit nervous. He looks at me and can tell I'm nervous and squeezes my hand lightly.

"Yeah." I say, trying to fake a smile. I start to pick at my muffin with my free hand. Julian sits there, not eating anything, just drinking coffee.

"Hey Derek, Murdoch wanted to see you."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes, like now." Julian says as Derek gets up and leaves.

"Well that got rid of him." I say, smiling. He smirks and drinks more of his coffee, still holding tightly onto my hand.

"Now I'm in a predicament." I say, thinking of what I had said.

"With what? Lying to Derek?" He asks, not making complete eye contact with me.

"Sorta yeah. Cuz now I actually have to talk to Medel and think of something to do during practice!" I say. He laughs quietly and drinks his coffee. "Just say you want to sing a solo for the Warblers or something like that."

"Yeah, but what am I gonna sing?" I say, exasperatedly.

"I don't know, I'm not a Warbler." He says and smiles. "Something about your feelings or some emotional crap like that." He smiles and looks at me.

"I could sing about you." I say, smiling.

"You would sing about me?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah. You know, my emotions. And stuff. About you." I say. I faintly see him blush as he turns away quickly.

"Okay." He says, smiling.

I smile at the thought that I could do that to him.

"Now just, what song?" I say.

"I don't know what your emotions are about me." He says, smiling.

"Well I absolutely, positively, 100% hate you." I say very sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"That's what I thought too."

"Aw, I'm just kidding." I say, smiling and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Lo..." He says, seeing that there are a bunch of people around.

"Sorry..." I say, sitting upright, still holding his hand.

"It's fine, it's just everyone, you know..." He looks around.

"Yeah. And I thought you were the one who didn't mind." I say laughing.

"I don't, but unless you want your name everywhere, newspapers, TV, as my boyfriend right now, we can't tell anyone. If you do, then okay." He smiles.

"Uh, yeah. No." I laugh a little. "At least I cab hold your hand. Under the table." He smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should sing Justin Bieber to you." I say sweetly, laughing. He laughs and looks at me.

"I'm not in the Warblers, though." He says seriously.

"Well you could come watch!" I say enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't miss it." He says happily.

"Yay. Practice is after lunch today." I say, smiling. "Hm... or maybe I could sing Nicki Minaj and rap."

"You rapping, huh?" He laughs.

"You've never heard me rap. You don't know how good or bad I could be." I joke.

"I know, just imagining you rapping..." He shuts his eyes, making him look painful and laughs.

"Okay, yeah I'm horrible." I laugh. "Or I could pull a Gaga and show up in raw meat."

"Oh god, getting creative now..." He laughs and drinks his coffee.

"Or I could do a combo. Rap Justin Bieber while wearing raw meat." I say, laughing really hard now. He laughs and squeezes my hand.

"You almost made me spit out my coffee."

"That would have been hilarious!" I exclaim.

"That it would." He looks at his watch. "We have to go to class." He groans and stands up, letting go of my hand. I slowly get up and follow him.

"I'll be back. I gotta talk to Medel about this now." I say.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." He smiles at me and walks away, looking back a few times. I make my way to the Warbler Hall and find Medel sitting at the piano as usual.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Hi Logan!"

"Hey, so I wanted to ask you a couple things about practice today." I say, walking over to the piano.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" She asks.

"Well, um, first I was wondering if I could perform something in today." I say quietly.

"Uh, yeah, of course you can." She says. "Just because?"

"Uh, sure, yeah." I say quickly. "And also... I was wondering if Julian could sit in on this practice? He said he kinda wanted to..."

"Wait, Julian? Are we thinking of the same Julian?" She asks, confused.

"Super movie star Julian? Yeah." I say quietly.

"Well, of course he can..." She says.

"Thank you." I say. "Now I just need something to sing..."

"Wait, why do you want to sing then?" She asks.

"I kinda told Derek the reason I wasn't there this morning was because I was asking you about doing something today... and now I sorta have to." I explain.

"Okay, well you weren't asking me about doing something... Then what were you doing?" She asks.

"Oh, um... I was... sleeping..?" I say, quietly.

"Okay. Anything else?" She says, standing up from the piano.

"Um, no. Okay, bye." I say, quickly walking out. I walk out, and I see Julian walking down the hall and I start walking faster.

"Jules!" I call out as I catch up to him. He turns around and smiles.

"Hey Lo."

"Medel said you can come." I say smiling.

"Great. Thanks. I can't wait." He smiles at me warmly.

"And... I think I may know what song to sing." I say, struck by sudden inspiration.

"You do?" He smiles.

"Why yes, I do." I say, walking with him. "What class do we have?"

"Umm, History." He says, looking at me.

"Ugh really? Why do we even have to know this stuff? It's all old people anyways." I whine, throwing my head back.

"I don't know. But we still have to." He smiles.

"Ugh." I moan as we reach the classroom.

"Sit by me." Julian says as the teacher tells us to take our seats.

"Okay!" I say, smiling brightly. He sits down, towards the back of the room and I take the seat directly next to him.

"This is going to be soo boring." I mumble quietly. He looks at me and smiles.

"I sat in the back of the room. You can talk to me."

"Good." I say, taking his hand under the desk. He smiles and squeezes my hand tightly. I look up at the teacher for a minute.

"Ugh. No one cares about Napoleon One Ball." I say quietly.

"Exactly. The only famous person people should care about is me." He smiles. "Kidding." He says.

"Well you know I certainly care about you. You are neither boring nor old." I say, smiling. He laughs silently and smiles, "Thank you."

"No problem." I say. I start humming the song I plan to sing.

"Ugh, seriously, this is killing me." He says, listening to the teacher for a minute.

"This song is perfect." I say quietly to myself. He keeps looking and listening to the teacher, then he looks at me and smiles.

"What are you smiling about? I thought you hated history as much as I do." I say, laughing softly.

"I do, trust me, but I'm in it with you, so it's not so bad."

"Aw, I feel the same way." I saw resting my head on his shoulder. He smiles and keeps a tight grip on my hand as he watches the teacher. We somehow manage to pass the time when finally we get dismissed. Julian stands up and grabs his books, holding onto my hand until we walk away from the desks. I follow him out into the hallway.

"Where to next?" I ask. "Please say bed. Cuz I'm tired of these classes."

"I wish it was bed. But no, English." He sighs angrily.

"Mm. At least it's not History again." I say, laughing. He laughs and looks at me.

"That's true. Anything's better than history."

"Not my rapping." I say, laughing about our previous conversation.

"I still haven't heard you rap, and I will make you rap later for me." He says, laughing.

"NEVER!" I shout, laughing. "Okay, maybe some other time." We walk to the English classroom as we talk.

"You know I will force you to at some point, like tonight." He says laughing.

"But until then I shall avoid it until, like, forever. And only when you do something equally as embarrassing in exchange." I say.

"I'm sure I'll end up doing something extremely embarrassing in front of you... I kinda already did, but it wasn't my fault that it happened." He says as we walk into English and sit in the back of the room.

"Ok, I already apologized for creeping on you!" I say laughing and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I was in my boxers, and you heard me sing, which was terrible." He says quietly.

"You sing really well." I say, putting my hand on his arm.

"I'm a terrible singer. I wouldn't make it into the Warblers." He says, looking at my hand.

"Yes you would! You should audition." I say.

"I wouldn't make it." He says sadly.

"Yes you would! You are amazing, couldn't NOT make it!" I encourage.

"I wouldn't get any solos if I did get in, having you and Blaine in it." He says sadly.

"Shut up, you're amazing." I say, laughing. He blushes lightly and looks away.

"I am not." He mumbles, his head still turned away.

"Whatever. I have the perfect song for you later." I say, smiling.

"I'm so curious, I can't wait." He replies, smiling.

"After lunch." I say, holding his hand.

"Okay. Only a little bit longer." He says squeezing my hand and looking at the teacher. We end up passing the time by doodling, and soon enough the bell rings for lunch. Jullian practically springs up from his seat and grabs his books. I quickly follow and lead him to the lunchroom. We sit down at a table with Derek, and see him smiling.

"Walking together now?"

"Well, we just had English together, so. Yeah." I say.

"Jullian, your quiet." Derek says and looks at Jullian, who's looking down. I softly elbow him in the ribs.

"What? Sorry." He says. "What did you say?" He asks Derek.

"Um, I said you're being quiet. What's... what's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Jullian replies, looking at Derek.

"No, I mean with the two of you. What's going on?" He repeats.

"With us? Well, as you can see, we don't hate each other, and we are back to being friends, I guess. Right Logan?" He looks at me.

"Yeah. Friends. Nothing strange." I say awkwardly.

"You guys okay? You're acting strange." Derek asks, looking at me.

"Uh-yeah. Totally. Fine." I say. Jullian elbows me under the table and starts to eat his food.

"I'm just gonna eat my chicken now." I say, eating said chicken. Jullian laughs quietly and rolls his eyes at me. We sit and eat in awkward silence for a few minutes before I attempt to make conversation.

"So how about this chicken?" Jullian laughs and Derek just looks at us seriously.

"What?" I ask, looking at Derek.

"Just, you guys seem closer than usual..." He says.

"Nope, nuh-uh, nothing weird here." I say. As Derek looks away, I look at Jullian and see him roll his eyes.

"Could you be anymore awkward or obvious?" He says smiling.

"Sorry!" I say, blushing a little and smiling. He smiles widely and keeps eating, holding my hand. I quickly finish all my food and sit there, waiting for Julian to finish too.

As he finishes, he smiles at Derek and me and then the bell rings. Warblers Practice.

"Let's go!" I whisper, getting up and letting go of his hand.

"Someone's excited." He whispers as he stands up.

"Cuz I have the perfect song! It's perfect for us." I say, smiling as we make our way to the Warbler Hall.

"Okay." He whispers as we walk into Warbler Hall. We sit next to each other on the couch, waiting for other Warblers to come in. I smile really big and can't help bouncing in my seat a little.

"Lo, your literally bouncing." He whispers.

"Sorry, I can't help it! I'm excited! I'm singing to you!" I say, whispering the last part, as Warblers flood in, not wanting to be late.

"I know!" He whispers with excitement. Finally all the Warblers are in and seated when Medel stands up by the piano.

"Good Afternoon Warblers. We have someone who wants to sing in front of you today. Logan, c'mon up!" She says, smiling. I jump up and move over to the piano, sitting on the bench in front of it. I start playing it softly, starting to sing.

Here I am waiting

I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on?

We knew this day would come

We knew it all along

How did it come so fast?

This is our last night

But it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know,

when I wake,

I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes

I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Jullian watches me, and I see him blush as he realizes what the song is and how it fits us perfectly. He smiles widely at me, and keeps his eyes on me.

Here I am staring

At your perfection

In my arms

So beautiful

The sky is getting bright,

The stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard

Cause I know

When the sun comes up,

I will leave

This is my last glance

That will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

He keeps smiling, and turns away because he's blushing and I smile.

I never want it to stop

Because I don't wanna start all over

Start all over

I was afraid of the dark

But now it's all that I want

All that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own But tonight I need to hold you so close

I finish the song and smile, looking at everyone. I look at Jullian and see him smiling at me, clapping with the rest of the Warblers. I get up and sit back down next to him, smiling broadly.

"That was amazing. You were amazing, as usual." He whispers, smiling at me.

"Aw, thanks Jules." I whisper, smiling.

"And you were right, that song was perfect." He whispers smiling at me.

"Yep." I reply. "That's why I was so excited."

"I would kiss you, but there are people." He whispers into my ear, smiling.

I blush and smile at him.

"Well, you can after this. We have a free period, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so." He whispers.

"Good." I say, smiling. "I can't wait." He smirks at me slightly and looks at Medel and Harvey, who are talking about songs to sing.

"Luckily it's almost over. We just have to do a group number to practice. You could join in if you want!" I say, excitedly.

"No... They wouldn't want me to anyway." He says.

"Whatever." I say. "I wonder what song we're gonna practice with."

"I don't know, but I'm curious to hear what it is." He says, looking around at the Warblers.

"More like curious to hear me, am I right?" I say, laughing.

"Obviously." He says, smiling. I smile and wait for Medel to tell us what song to do. Jullian looks around and then elbows me lightly.

"The Tweedles are staring at me." He says, looking at them.

"Oh god. What are they planning now?" I say, exasperated.

"I don't even want to know." He whispers. Finally Medel announces the song we're going to practice. We quickly run through it, sounding amazing as always. Once we're done we are dismissed from practice. Jullian stands up and walks over to me. "Jullian? Logan? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Medel asks us. We nod and walk over to her at the piano. We wait until the last few Warblers are gone.

"Yes?" I ask, confused.

"What's up with you guys?" She asks. "You usually avoid each other and hate each other most of the time, and it seems as if you are... Closer than I've ever seen you..."

"Um... we've.. talked through it..?" I say, questioning my own statement. Jullian just sits there, smiling and looking at Medel.

"Yeah?" She says. "Like what? It seems kind of fast that your... situation... has changed."

"Like he said, we talked things out and figured out we were being jerks to each other for no reason." Jullian says, keeping a straight face and not seeming nervous at all.

"And Logan, Your song. It was a pretty emotional choice. Who was it for?" She asks. I stare at her for a second and finally say "No one, I just like the song." She looks at me disbelievingly.

"Really? You seemed like you really got into it."

"Umm, yeah." I say nervously.

"You sure it wasn't for someone special?" She asks. "I'm not trying to force it out of you, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. Is that where you were this morning? With that person?" She asks. I look at Jullian, who's looking at Medel, looking calm as ever. He looks at me and shrugs.

"Like I said, I don't mind." He says to me. I take a deep breath and look Medel straight in the eyes.

"Yes. Yes, it was where I was this morning. It's why I had to lie to Derek about singing something." I admit.

"Okay, and were you singing that song to anyone?" She asks. "Only if you want to tell me." I take another deep breath.

"Yes. I was. I thought it was perfect for the... situation..."

"Situation?" She asks, looking at Jullian then back at me.

"Not being able to be open about this relationship, with this person, due to certain factors that could possibly make it hard..." I explain.

"Relationship, huh?" She says, looking at both of us.

"Yes..." I say hesitantly.

"Well, you seem happier than usual Logan." She says.

"Yeah? I guess he- this person has a good effect on me." I say. Jullian just stares at the celling, smiling.

"May I ask who it is?" Medel says quietly. I stand there awkwardly for a minute before taking a deep breath. I take Julian's hand in mine and look at Medel, as if answer enough. Jullian looks at me and smiles then looks at Medel.

"Julian." I say. "It's Julian." I smile a little. He smiles back at me and we walk out of Warblers Hall.

"So, we have the rest of our free period." I say, smiling.

"Yes we do. What do you want to do?" He asks me.

"I was thinking we could do a little cuddling, a little kissing, maybe watch something on your TV." I say, smiling. Julian just smirks at me.

"Yeah, I like that. Let's go." He says as we start to walk up to his dorm. We quickly get there and as soon as we're inside I shut the door and kiss Julian.

"I've been waiting to do that." I say smiling. He kisses me back and smirks.

"So have I. So now Medel knows."

"At least she won't tell anyone." I say.

"Let's hope not." He says as he flops down onto his bed. I lay down next to him and hold his hand, cuddling up to him. He smiles at me and puts his head close to mine.

"I love this, this is nice." I say smiling.

"Yeah, it is." He smiles and puts his arm around me tightly.

"You know, now you have to sing for me." I say, laughing.

"Then you have to rap for me." He says laughing.

"...Fine. I will rap for you if you sing for me. But you have to go first." I say.

"Fine, I'll sing. What song do you want me to sing?" He asks.

"As I believe you said, sing something about your emotions or crap like that." I say, laughing. He rolls his eyes and sits up, thinking.

"You can't find a single song in that tiny little brain of yours?" I joke.

"Haha, very funny." he says sarcastically. "Okay, I got it. It's not as brilliant of a choice as yours was, but it's true."

"Ooh, I can't wait." I say laughing. He stands up and takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look happy, You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah!)

I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

(You're perfect, you're perfect)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

As he finished, he smiles widely.

"Aw, baby that was beautiful!" I say, smiling. "I loved it!" He smiles and sits back next to me. I cuddle up to him again, smiling. He smiles at me.

"Don't think I forgot. You still have to rap for me."

"Ugh. Let's see." I say, grabbing my phone and looking through the music. "Uh, I guess I'll do Nicki Minaj." I turn on Super Bass and listen to the intro. He smirks at me and watches.

"Oh god." I mutter to myself just before I start. I start rapping, horribly, jumbling all the words. He smiles and holds in laughter as he watches me. I finish the first part miserably, throwing my hands in the air.

"I GIVE UP!" I exclaim, laughing. He laughs really hard and lays back, laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

"I told you I was horrible!" I say. He laughs and looks at me.

"Well, that was pretty bad..."

"I warned you! And now your ears are probably bleeding from it." I say, leaning on him again.

"They might be." He says laughing. "I'm just messing with you. It wasn't that bad."

"Thanks. But it was horrible, you know it. Do you want a kiss to make it better?" I ask, smiling.

"You don't need an excuse to kiss me." He says, smiling. I smile and kiss him, holding his hand. He smiles at me and lays back, pulling me next to him.

"This is perfect." I say. "I wish we didn't have classes so we could stay here for the rest of the day."

"Who said we actually have to go to them?" He smirks at me. I smile up at him.

"This is amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

"I love this show." I say, smiling. "And he's hot."

"What about me?" Julian asks, smiling.

"You are extrenely hot." I say. "But he is hot." I laugh.

"I know him." He says, casually.

"Oh my god. Really?" I ask, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I know most of them. If you come to one of my movie premiers you might just meet them." He says, smiling.

"OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY?" I say, mouth hanging open.

"Yep." He laughs.

"You know, he's in this new show, Twisted." I say.

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, I can introduce you to him someday." He says.

"Seriously? Like, you would really introduce me to Avan Jogia?" I ask.

"Totally."

"Whoa." I say. "What time is it? I'm hungry."

"We just had lunch like an hour ago." He says, laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." I say defensively.

"Okay, come on, we'll get you some food." He says.

"To the kitchen!" I exclaim, laughing and walking to the kitchen. I hop up onto one of the counters. Julian walks behind me and makes himself coffee and goes and sits at a table. I turn and look at him with puppy dog eyes. He looks back at me and smiles.

"No food for me?" I ask, pouting. He laughs and walks over.

"What do you want?"

"Food." I say. "I thought I made that pretty clear." I laugh. He laughs and walks over to the fridge.

"Any specific type of food, or just anything?"

"Um... something sweet. Like you." I say, smiling. He blushes and turns around and finds some candy and tosses it at me.

"Ooh, yummy!" I say, hopping off the counter. He laughs and goes and sits down again and drinks his coffee. I sit next to him and hold his hand. He smiles at me and keeps drinking his coffee. I turn to look at him.

"Okay, how is it that you practically never eat? You, like, only ever drink coffee." I say, laughing.

"I'm never hungry. So, coffee is like food for me." He laughs.

"How do you sleep?" I ask, smiling.

"I don't know. This much coffee should keep me up for days." He says, laughing.

"And yet, you still managed to sleep last night." I say.

"Yet I did." He smiles at me. I smile and lean against him for a minute until a door opens and closes nearby. He lets go of my hand and stands up, leaning on the table. I quickly walk over to the kitchen and sit on one of the counters again, eating my candy bar. He winks at me and sees the Tweedles come in.

"What do you two want?" I ask, annoyed.

"Just to come see you and get food!" They say.

"Why do you want to see us and don't you have food over in Windsor?" I ask. They smirk and walks over to Jullian.

"Um, what do you want?" He asks.

"To talk to you about Logan's song today." They say.

"It was Logan's song, shouldn't you be talking to him?" He asks, looking over at me. They smiles and look at me and walk over.

"What? It was a song." I say, defensively.

"Pretty emotional song..." They say.

"And..?" I say. "I like that song."

"Sure..." They say and walk out.

"Umm, that was weird." I say, moving back over to Julian.

"Yeah..." He says.

"Do you think they know?" I ask.

"No, I don't think anyone does but Medel."

"But they seemed... and they were staring at you in practice!" I say.

"I know, but they're not that clever." He says.

"But, but they were asking about the song." I say, starting to panic a little.

"Hey, it's okay." He says.

"But what if they know? They're bound to tell everyone!"

"Hey, it's okay... It's gonna be okay. They don't know."

"But..." I look at Julian and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He says, smiling. I smile a little and sigh.

"Sorry I kinda freaked out..." I say.

"It's okay babe." He smiles at me warmly. I smile and quickly kiss him. He kisses me back and smiles.

"Mm..." I smile, cuddling up to him. He smiles and hears the door open and stands up quickly to go refill his coffee.

"Ugh, who is it?" I ask.

"It's Kurt."

"Oh, uh, hey Kurt." I say as he walks in.

"Hey, guys... Sorry, I was looking for Blaine..."

"Oh. Well, he's not here." I say, awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Okay, sorry. Thanks." Kurt walks out looking for Blaine.

"What is it with people just coming and going? Especially ones that aren't even in this house!" I say. He laughs.

"I don't know."

"And really Jules? More coffee?" I ask, laughing.

"I like coffee..."

"Yeah, well so do I, but I don't drink, like, 10 cups a day." I say getting up and standing by him.

"Well, I do... It's addicting." He says, smiling.

"Alright, well don't go waking me up at 3 in the morning for no reason." I say, laughing.

"I won't, don't worry." He laughs.

"Good. Now come on. Let's go back to your room." I say, smiling.

"You've had enough food?" He says laughing.

"Possibly. I might just grab something later." I say smiling. He laughs and smiles at me and starts walking, coffee in hand. I wait for a minute, watching him, before catching up.

"Nice butt." I say, smiling.

"You were looking at it? Thanks." He blushes and smiles.

"Of course I was. It's mine now." I laugh as we reach his dorm. He laughs, and walks in with me. I lay back down on the bed and spread out as much as I can.

"It's my bed now Jules." I say, laughing. He laughs and goes and sits on his desk.

"Well, then I'll sit here."

I get up off the bed and sit on him.

"And I'll sit here." I say smiling.

"On me?" He says, smiling.

"Yes." I say, turning to kiss him. He kisses me and smiles. I get up and move back over to the bed, gesturing for Julian to follow. He follows and sits next to me. I turn and kiss him again, a little harder than before. He kisses me back, putting his arms around me. I move my hands to his hair, running them through it. He smiles, still kissing me and puts his hands on my back.

"Mm..." I moan softly, moving my hands down to his shirt. He smiles at me and grabs the back of my shirt. I slowly start to unbutton his shirt, still kissing him passionately. He kisses me back and he puts his hands on my neck. I finally manage to pull his shirt off, leaving his tie on and pull him down on top of me. He smirks and kisses me, and puts his arms on my chest. I part my lips slightly and deepen the kiss. He kisses me back and keeps his hands on my chest. I run my tongue along his lips, asking entry. He opens them a bit and smiles. I quickly slip my tongue into his mouth, intertwining with his. We hear a noise, but we ignore it.

"Mm..." I moan loudly into his mouth.

"Mhmm." He moans and I see something out of the corner of my eye, and I look and see Blaine and Kurt standing there. I quickly separate from Julian.

"Um... how long have you been there? And why are you even in here?!"

"For a minute and Medel wanted to see you..." Kurt says. Blaine looks at us, just shocked.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask.

"Sorry..." He says, and Julian sits up and smirks.

"Whatever. Do not speak a word of this to anyone. EVER. Understand?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell anyone." Kurt says and Blaine nods.

"Good. Now go away." I say. They walk out and Julian sighs and puts his shirt on. I sigh.

"Well that was awkward..." I say.

"Yeah... Now it's not just Medel..." He says.

"Yeah... oh god..." I say. "And now we have to go see her."

"Great..." He says, standing up.

I stand up and follow him out to the Warbler Hall. We walk in and see Medel.

"Um, hi Ms. Medel. What did you need to see us for?" I ask awkwardly.

"I didn't need to see you... Did someone tell you I needed to see you or something?" She says, confused.

"Um, yeah. Kurt and Blaine just walked in on us..."I pause, awkwardly. "They said you wanted to see us." I say, confused.

"Oh, well I don't need to see you..." She says.

"Oh... okay then." I say. Julian looks confused.

"Why... would they say that? I mean, the twins I get, but them..?" He says.

"I don't know..." He says.

"We should get back and hope they didn't do anything to the dorm." I say.

"Yeah, let's go." He says. We start ti quickly make our way back to the dorm. We walk in and look around.

"Um... what happened?" I ask, shocked. Julian just stands there shocked.

"Is our dorm..?" I ask, not finishing the question.

"Yeah..." He says.

"The twins..?"

"I know Blaine and Kurt wouldn't do something like this..." He says.

"The twins." I confirm, looking around at the room covered in rainbow stuff and glitter. "Oh god."

"Umm..." He looks around.

"I am going to murder them." I say.

"I'm going to let you." He says.

"Come on. We're going to go find them." I say, angrily.

"I'm going to clean up in here... You can go." He says.

"Fine. But if the cops want to question you about any murder, you don't know me." I say, walking out of the room. He laughs and starts to clean up the messy dorm room. I make my way over to Windsor house, trying to calm myself down just a little. I walk into Windsor, and walk up to the dorms.

"Where are the twins?" I ask when I see someone. No one seems to know where they are.

"When I find them..." I mutter to myself. I check all throughout Windsor and still can't find them. I decide to check the next likely place they would be in, the Warbler Hall. I walk quickly into Warbler hall and look around. No luck, but Medel is still there.

"Hey, have you seen the twins?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah... They left a little while ago.. Had glitter all over them..." She says.

"I. Am going. To murder. Those twins." I say through clenched teeth.

"What did they do?" She asks.

"Let's just say Julian is cleaning a glittery rainbow mess out of his dorm right now." I say.

"And the twins did it?!" She say, shocked.

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"Wow." She says.

"Yeah. And now they are nowhere to be found." I say. Then I get an idea. Han.

"Hey, I just got an idea, so... I'll be back." I say, running back to Windsor.

"Okay?" She says. When I get there I immediately go up to Han's secret cave thing.

"Han?" I say.

"What?"

"Can you find someone for me?" I ask.

"Um, sure. Who is it?" He asks.

"The Twins." I say.

"Sure. What was it this time?"

"They destroyed our dorm." I say.

"Our?" He says.

"Julian's dorm..." I say.

"Oh, got it." He says.

"Yeah. It's just... a mess." I say. "And I really need to find them."

"Yeah sure. Hold on." He looks and finds them in Stuart.

"Oh, they're in for a heck of a beating." I say, starting to run out of the room. "Thanks!" I run to Stuart to find them. I finally find them near where they were on Han's screens.

"You..." I say.

"Hey Logan!" They say cheerfully.

"What did you do to our dorm?!" I ask, angrily.

"What are you talking about?" They say innocently.

"That rainbow MESS!" I yell.

"What do you mean?" They say.

"In Julian's dorm? All the rainbow and glitter?!"

"We don't know what your talking about!" They say.

"Are you being serious right now or..? Cuz Medel said she saw you guys with glitter all over and there's glitter all over his dorm." I say.

"Oh, you mean the glitter fight we had with Blaine and Kurt? They had some glitter so we decided to have a glitter fight in Blaine's dorm." They say, smirking.

"Well then why is there glitter and rainbow crap all over our dorm?!"

"I don't know, ask Blaine!" They say, laughing to themselves.

"And where might I find Blaine?" I ask.

"Probably in his dorm with Kurt." He says. I turn and run back to Windsor without another word to the twins. I run up to Blaine's dorm and knock on the door.

"Come in!" Blaine calls from behind the door. I walk In and see Blaine and Kurt laying together, watching a movie.

"Who did it?" I ask.

"It?" Blaine says.

"The rainbow-y glittery mess in our dorm?" I say.

"And why do you think it was us?!" Kurt yells.

"That's what the twins said. Said you guys had a big glitter fight and probably was you guys." I say.

"Where did they say we had this glitter fight?! And we didn't have a glitter fight." Blaine says.

"They said you had it right... in here?" I say, looking around and noticing the lack of glitter.

"In here?" They laugh.

"Yeah, and now I notice that there is an extreme lack of glitter here... and they made me look like an idiot." I say, angrily.

"Hey, I'm just saying it wasn't us." Blaine says. "Wait, you actually believed the Tweedles when they said it was us?"

"They sounded convincing." I say.

"They always do." Kurt says.

"Ugh. Sorry to ruin you guys' movie." I say.

"It's fine Logan." They both say.

"And please just... please don't tell anyone about earlier."

"We won't Logan, don't worry." Blaine says reassuringly.

"Yeah. Thanks." I say, leaving the dorm and going back to Julian's.

"It was the twins, but they sent me to Blaine, saying that it was them." I tell Julian.

"Ugh. I got as much as I could cleaned up, but there's still glitter everywhere." He says.

"It's okay, thanks Jules." I say. He lays down on the bed.

"Come lay with me." He says, smiling. I smile and walks over and cuddles up with him. He wraps his arms around me and smiles. I smile at him and stay close to him. He sighs and rests his head against mine.

"What's wrong?" I ask, hearing him sigh and sounding sad.

"Nothing, it's just... I wish I didn't have all the paparazzi and crap so we could be open about this." He says.

"It's okay Jules." I say, looking down.

"I know babe... I just wish..." I kiss him.

"It's okay." He kisses me back softly. I smile at him and put my head on his chest. He gently runs his hands through my hair. I look up at him. He smiles at me.

"I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"For not being able to be open about everything with us because of my stupid publicity crap." He says.

"It's okay, baby. I don't mind. Really, it's okay." I say. He sighs and rubs my back softly with his hand. I kiss his cheek.

"It's all right. We have each other." I say, smiling. He smiles.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right." I say, laughing. He laughs and keeps his arms around me tightly.

"I'm tired from all this running around." I say.

"Yeah, it's tiring to go to classes and to get you food." He says, laughing. I laugh.

"Hey, I had to chase down the twins." I say.

"Okay, I can understand why you would be tired. And if you are tired, sleep." He smiles at me.

"I'm going to." I say, smiling at him. He keeps his arms around me and looks at me. I look up at him before slowly closing my eyes. He smiles at me and holds me as I fall asleep, and he soon falls asleep too. When I wake up, Julian's arms are still wrapped around me protectively. He is still sleeping, and looks adorable. I watch him sleep for a few more minutes, then kiss his cheek and snuggle back into his embrace. He keeps his arms around me tightly and wakes up a few minutes later.

"Morning." I say, smiling. "Or... whatever time it is." He smiles.

"Morning." and looks at the clock.

"How long were we asleep and what time is it?" I ask.

"We were asleep... 9 hours and it's 10:00 am."

"We fell asleep that late?" I ask groggily.

"Yeah. I guess so." He says.

"Oh well. I was with you." I say, smiling. He smiles.

"Time always flies when I'm with you."

"Aw, baby." I say, smiling and giving him a soft kiss. He returns the kiss and sits up and yawns.

"Ugh, we slept in our clothes." I say.

"Yeah, my legs hurt. These jeans are tight." He laughs.

"They are also very sexy." I say, smirking. He blushes.

"Whatever."

"They are, just saying. That butt looks great in them." I say, laughing slightly.

"Shut up." He says, laughing.

"It's true." I say. "Like, call 911 cuz you smokin." He blushes and laughs. I laugh and kiss him. He kisses me back. I rest my head on his shoulder and slowly move my hand to rest on his butt. He tenses and laughs.

"What, I can't put my hand on your butt?" I ask, laughing softly.

"Of course you can." He says, and laughs.

"Good." I say, smiling and moving my hand over his butt. He smirks a little.

"Oh, you like that?" I ask, smirking.

"Yeah." He says.

"Yeah?" I say, rubbing my hand over his butt some more. He keeps his arms around me. I slowly kiss him and run my other hand down his stomach, feeling his abs. He smirks and kisses me back.

"You got some abs, don't you?" I say, smiling at him.

"Yeah..." He says, smiling. I kiss him again, deeper this time, hands still on his abs and butt. He kisses me back and puts his hands on my chest. I quickly turn the kiss passionate, slipping ny tongue between his lips. He twists our tongues and smiles. I start unbuttoning his shirt again, quickly taking it off. He smirks and takes mine off quickly. I moan softly as I run my hand over his now exposed abs, still kissing him passionately. He puts one hand on my chest and the other on my neck. I move my hands up to tangle in his hair. He puts his arms on my upper arms and smiles.

"Mm... Jules..." I moan.

"Lo." He moans as he puts his hands down on my legs. I start kissing down his neck, moving to his collarbone. I hear his moan quietly. I slowly move my hands to to his pants. He smirks and puts his arms around me. I start messing around with the button before hesitantly undoing it. He puts his hands on my back and rubs. I pull the zipper down, lips still attached to his neck. He moans quietly and puts his hand on my abs. I look up at him and slowly peel his pants off. He smirks and pulls mine off slowly. I trail my hands along his body, landing them in his hair again.

"You really like my hair, don't you?" He says.

"Mm... it's soft." I say, smiling. He laughs.

"Thanks babe."

"Are you sure you want to..?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so." He says. I smile and move my hands down to his boxers. He looks at me and smiles. I slowly pull them off and look at him. He starts to pull off mine and smirks. I run my hand along his leg and kiss him again. He kisses me back, and keeps his hands on my abs. I manage to turn us so Julian is on top of me. He kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around him, digging my nails into his back.

"Oww." He says, smiling.

"Jules..." I moan.

"Lo." He says.

"Come on, Jules. I'm ready." I say breathlessly. "Please Jules." I say, pleading him.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure" I say.

"Okay." He says, moving a hand down between my legs. I moan and close my eyes a little. He slowly inserts a finger inside of me, looking up at me.

"You good?" He asks.

"Yes." I moan. He slowly adds another and looks up at me again. I moan louder and nod, keeping my eyes closed. He starts to scissor his fingers inside of me, moving them around. I moan loudly and grab the sheets tightly.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod. He pulls his fingers out and lines himself up with my entrance. He looks up at me.

"You sure?" I take a quick breath.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say. He slowly pushes into me, watching my face. I tense up slightly and moan quietly. He pauses, waiting for a sign to move. I move up a little and nod at him. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in a little faster. I groan and arch my back slightly. He keeps up the slow pace, face buried in my neck. I moan louder than I should and put my hands on him. He speeds up just a little, and thrusts a little harder. I bite my lip and grab into his back. I wrap my legs around his waist and he keeps up his pace. I open my eyes for a little bit, and look at him.

"I'm getting close..." he moans. I moan loudly and keep my hands tightly on his back. He thrusts a few more times before moaning my name and releasing inside of me. I arch my back slightly and moan again, and dig my fingers into his back. He pulls out and lays back down next to me. I take a deep breath. He trails his hand down my body and kisses me. I smirk at him and move closer. He buries his face in my neck, sucking a hickey just below my ear. I tilt my head to the side a bit and grab his hand tightly. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me again. I kiss him back, and smile. I pull up the covers around us and snuggle up to him. He smiles at me and puts his head right next to mine.

"I'm glad you were my first." I say, smiling.

"Me too." He says, smiling back at me. I kiss his cheek.

"Can we skip again?" I ask. He smirks.

"You don't have to ask me."

"Cuz I just wanna stay here with you all day." I say.

"Aww, your so cute." He says, smiling.

"Cute?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Cute, hot, amazing, sexy..." He looks at me.

"Aw, thanks babe." I smile. "You are all of those things and more."

"Sweet too." He says, smiling.

"Aw, babe." I say. "I love you." He looks a little surprised, then smiles.

"I love you too." I smile and look up at the clock.

"Ugh, it's lunch." I say.

"Your hungry I'm assuming?" He says. I look up at him and smile a little.

"And plus, people are gonna be wondering where we are if we disappear for two days." I say.

"Your just hungry, and that's an excuse to get food." He says, as he starts to sit up.

"Yeah..." I say, smiling. I get up and start retrieving my clothes from the floor. He watches and smiles then grabs his and puts them on. I quickly throw mine on and grab his hand, pulling him to the door.

"Come on!" I say, laughing.

He laughs loudly and runs out with me. "Lo!" I let go of his hand as we walk to the lunchroom. He walks in and walks over and gets coffee.

"I swear to god, you drink more coffee than all of America put together." I say, laughing.

"I like coffee! It keeps me awake and happy!" He says, smiling.

"Well I do like when you're happy." I say, smiling and moving towards our lunch table with my food. He grabs his coffee and follows me.

"Dude, where have you been? You've skipped class like, since after Warbler practice and everybody is wondering where you are." Derek says when we sit.

"I've been practicing my lines for my latest movie, and Logan was just helping me." Julian replies.

"Yeah. He's really good." I say, holding his hand under the table. He smiles and looks at Derek.

"Um, okay? Everyone was just getting suspicious of things that might be... happening." Derek says.

"What do you mean? With him?" He says, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah. Between the two of you." Derek says. "And where have you been sleeping? You didn't come back to the dorm last night either."

"I've fell asleep on the floor of Julian's dorm." I say awkwardly.

"Okay..." Derek says. I smile weirdly and look at Julian who looks calm as ever. I pull out my phone and text Julian.

How do you stay so calm?! -L

He smiles and texts back.

Movies help that. -J

Ugh, help me out! I'm so awkward! -L

Just act like Derek is me, and your talking to me. -J

So I'm talking to two of you? Lol -L

Sure. -J

Weird. XD -L

Whatever, I'm not good with advice. -J

You're fine -L

I put my phone away and look up.

"You two have a moment or something?" Derek asks, looking at us.

"I was texting my director about my movie." He says, controlled and calm.

"Checking Facebook." I say.

"Always on Facebook." Derek says, eating his food.

"Yep." I say. "And Instagram. #instaswag" I laugh. Julian rolls his eyes and drinks his coffee. I look at him and his coffee, eyebrow raised.

"What?" He says. I roll my eyes and look at my food again.

"You can eat." He says.

"I don't need your permission to eat." I say, smiling and taking a bite of salad.

"It seemed like you did." He says.

"And what did I do to make you think that?" I ask, laughing.

"Well, you were staring at your food as if waiting for my permission." He says, smiling.

"I was observing the salad." I say, looking at him. He rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Ugh, I didn't grab anything to drink." I say, looking around the table.

"I always have something to drink." Julian says.

"Yeah, coffee." I laugh.

"Obviously." He says.

"Seriously, it can't be healthy to only drink coffee." I say.

"Well, I don't like eating." He says.

"Here." I say, stabbing some salad on my fork and hold it up to his mouth.

"No thanks." He says, backing away a bit and laughing.

"Come on. For me?" I say, smiling. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine." He says, eating it. "I still don't like food."

"But you still ate it!" I say, laughing.

"Um..." Derek says from in front of us.

"What Derek?"

"And it tasted bad. I haven't ate food since... A few days, I guess." Julian says.

"You... you just fed him. Off of your fork." Derek says.

"Because he's a weirdo and wants me to eat food instead of just coffee." Julian says.

"It's unhealthy!" I say.

"No it's not, I have good abs, which is healthy." He says, laughing.

"Yeah." I say, smiling. "And mine are average. Hey, maybe I should drink more coffee." I joke. He rolls his eyes and looks at Derek who looks curious and confused.

"What?" I ask, looking at him.

"You guys... Umm..." He says, looking at us.

"Are talking about his unnatural consumption of coffee?" I finish.

"No, I was talking about you two..." He says, looking at me.

"Talking? Eating? Breathing each others' air?"

Julian laughs silently at me and Derek talking.

"No, it's just... you two seem..." He trails off.

"We seem what?" I say, more confident than usual.

"Really, really close." He finishes. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and see a text from Julian.

If that's what he thinks, he should have seen us this morning. XD -J

I laugh a little too loudly and look at Derek, then respond to Julian.

XD -L

"Um, what just happened?" Derek asks awkwardly.

"Funny Facebook Post." I say, as Julian smirks to himself.

"Sure..?" He says confused. Julian winks at me when Derek isn't looking. I smile and blush a little, looking back at my salad. He smiles and drinks his coffee, then stands up to get more, which leaves me and Derek alone.

"So..? I'm assuming it went well?" He asks.

"What?" I say.

"When I dumped you off at his dorm?"

"Yeah, we are friends again, thanks." I say.

"Just friends, or more?"

"Just friends." I say, a bit more awkward.

"Okay. Well, glad you don't hate each other." He says. My phone vibrates.

We don't hate each other, that's for sure. -J

I smile and laugh, looking around for him.

Definitely do not hate each other. ;) 3 -L

I see him smile and text back.

No hate. 3 -J

Never. 3 -L

I look up as he sits back down next to me with a new cup of coffee.

"Happy now?" I ask him.

"Now that I have more coffee? Yes. I am happy now." He says.

"Coffee is the only thing that makes you happy, isn't it?" I say, looking at him.

"No..." he says, looking at me.

"I think it is." I say as my phone vibrates.

You make me happy. Even more happy than coffee. -J

I smile and blush as I look up at him.

You make me happy too. :* -L

"Uh, guys? Seriously, I'm your friend, tell me what's going on!" Derek says, a bit angry.

Should we? -L

Are you kidding? Derek is like the school gossip. I don't think so. -J

Okay. Whatever you want babe. :) -L

I think we should wait... -J

That's perfectly fine with me. -L

"I already told you what's going on Derek. We're just friends."I say.

I look over at Julian who looks so relaxed and I wonder how he can.

"Okay, whatever. If you don't want to tell me it's fine." Derek says.

"We told you what's true, we are just friends." I say, looking at Julian.

"Yes, friends who are now going to leave so I can practice some more." Julian says. Julian stands up and starts to walk to his dorm with his coffee. I get up and follow him, laying on the bed when we get there. He walks into the bathroom and changes his clothes. When he comes out I look at him.

"What? You can't change in front of me?" He laughs.

"Sorry, it's habit."

"It's fine." I laugh.

"I will next time, I promise." He says, laughing.

"Yay." I smile. "Now come here." He walks over to me and sits next to me.

"Lay down, don't just sit." I say, smiling. He smirks and lays down next to me. I look at him then roll on top of him. He smirks at me and kisses me. I kiss him back and rest my head on his chest. He sighs happily.

"You're comfortable." I say, laughing. He laughs.

"Thanks?"

"Warm..." I say, smiling.

"I'm glad." He says laughing. I kiss him again and run my hand through his hair.

"Hair. Again?" He says.

"I love your hair!"

"More than you love me?" He fake pouts.

"Of course not baby." I say, kissing him. He kisses me back and looks at me. I look at him and sigh.

"I gotta take a shower." I say.

"Aw, okay." He says. I get up and go to the bathroom and close the door. I quickly take off my clothes and hop into the shower. He sits in his bed and watches TV. He stands up and walks into the bathroom. As I'm lathering my hair I hear the door creak but ignore it. He stands there, waiting for me to notice him. I turn to rinse my hair and jump when I see him.

"Hey there." He says, smiling at me.

"So you decided to join me?" I ask, laughing.

"Yeah." He says, laughing.

"You could have given me a warning or made a noise or something! I nearly had a heart attack!" I say, smiling. He laughs harder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Come in!" I say. He smiles at me.

"Come on! You know you want to." I say, laughing. He laughs.

"True." I gesture for him to join me.

"And yet you're not moving." I laugh. He starts to take off his clothes, still looking at me. I smile and watch him as he enters the shower. He smiles and looks at me.

"Hi." He says, laughing.

"Hi." I say smiling. I quickly kiss him before wrapping my arms around his waist. He smirks at me a little and puts his arms on my shoulders.

"Now I feel like we should be dancing or swaying or something." I say, smiling. He laughs.

"Yeah, kinda does. Except, I can't dance." He says.

"Really? Amazing actor, extraordinary singer, you'd think you could dance. Surprising." I say. He blushes and looks down.

"No, I can't dance."

"Not even slow dancing? That's like, the easiest kind of dancing." I say, laughing.

"I've never had anyone to slow dance with." He says.

"Well now you have me." I say smiling. He smiles.

"There's no one better." I smile and kiss him.

"Maybe we should try." I say, starting to hum slowly.

"Oh god..." He says.

"Come on, you just have to sway and step once or twice." I laugh.

"Okay..." He says, watching me. I start to sway back and forth with the tune I'm humming. He sways a little and laughs.

"See, it's not that hard." I say.

"Yeah, it's not that bad." He smiles at me.

"It's cuz all you're doing is swaying. It's impossible to be bad at swaying. Unless you're Reed." I laugh. He laughs.

"We'll, great I'm better than Reed. Such an achievement."

"You are way better than Reed. You could be a professional swayer." I say, laughing harder. He laughs harder too.

"Professional Actor and Swayer? I like it."

"My professional actor/swayer boyfriend. Sounds good." I say.

"I thought so too." He smiles at me. I kiss him softly and laugh at a thought.

"Technically you could be a professional naked swayer." I say, laughing. He laughs.

"True, but I don't know if I want to do that."

"No, you can only sway naked with me." I say, smiling.

"Okay, fine." He laughs. I look at him before running my hands through his wet hair.

"Sometimes I truly feel that you love my hair more than me." He laughs.

"It's possible." I say, smiling. He makes a diva looking pose and laughs.

"I'm just kidding, you know I love you." I say.

"I love you too, more than your hair." He says, a bit sassy.

"Haha, look who's a comedian." I say, somewhat sarcastically.

"Hey, looks who's sarcastic." He says, then laughs.

"Look who's a copy cat." I say, smiling and laughing.

"You!? Wait, me?! What?" He says, sounding sarcastic. I laugh and hold him closer. He smiles at me. I smile back at him and hold him even as the water starts to run cold. He keeps smiling and kisses me. I kiss him back and lean my head on his shoulder.

"You didn't seem as nervous when you were talking to Derek today." He says. I look up at him.

"Yeah, I guess I just... I don't know, I just felt more confident." I say.

"That's good." He says.

"Yeah. You helped." I say, smiling.

"I did?" He says, surprised.

"Yeah. You just sorta had this calm and collected vibe that was... affecting me I guess?"

"Well then, your welcome." He laughs.

"Thanks." I smile. "We should probably get out now, it's getting cold."

"I think that's a good idea, I'm cold." He says, laughing. I smile and turn off the shower, grab my towel and dry off. He smiles and grabs a towel and dries off. I wrap my towel around his waist and grab his hand. He smiles at me and we walk back into the dorm. I lay down on the bed and pull him down on top of me. He smirks at me.

"No classes anymore, huh?"

"Nope." I laugh. "We'll be like the ghosts of Dalton."

"Oo, sounds cool." He laughs.

"Totally. We can creep and eat and never go to classes." I smile.

"I need to get a coffee maker in here." He says seriously. I laugh and look at him, then realize he was serious.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Then I can drink more coffee." He says.

"You don't need more coffee! If you drank any more your heart would explode!" I say.

"Well, it hasn't yet," he says.

"Well still. I don't want your heart to explode. I'd miss your hair too much." I laugh.

"Oh, I see how it is." He laughs.

"Shut up." I smile, throwing my arm across him possessively.

"Your the one who said it." He says.

"Whatever. But if you're getting a coffee machine, then we might as well get a matching fridge to fill with food." I say, wiggling my eyebrows. He laughs.

"That's fine with me." He says.

"So I guess this means I'm moving in." I laugh.

"I don't have a roommate, all you have to do is explain it to Derek." He says.

"I'm moving into the library!" I say, pretending to explain it like that. He laughs.

"Then he's just gonna think you hate him."

"Well..." I say, laughing. "Nah I'm just kidding. I'll tell him... later. Or tomorrow. I don't know."

"Actually, I think he already thinks you hate him." Julian says, smiling.

"Oh well." I say. "Ugh, but I have so much stuff to get from that room." He laughs.

"Why, are you a hoarder?"

"No, I just have a lot of stuff. Clothes and... stuff..." I say.

"Stuff?" He asks.

"Yeah... stuff... that I usually use... but forgot about... recently..." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"...I may or may not have a morning regimen that requires multiple... products..."I admit.

"Really?" He says curiously.

"Yes." I blush furiously.

"Aww, Lo is blushing." He says, acting like he's announcing it to people.

"Shut up." I say, looking away from him. He laughs and rolls over. I look at him for a second. He smiles at me and stretches.

"When do you think I should tell him?" I ask, seriously.

"Whenever you think you should." He says.

"I don't know. I sorta just wanna get it over with, but i sorta wanna put it off as long as possible." I say.

"I can help you if you want, to tell him i mean." He says.

"I would love that." I smile. He smiles back at me.

"When do you want to do it?"

"I guess now." I say.

"Well right now I have no clothes on." He says, smiling.

"Oh... yeah. Well, let's put clothes on and then do it?" I say.

"Okay." He says. I get up and put my clothes back on for lack of others and sit on the edge of the bed waiting for Julian to put his clothes on. He stands up and gets his uniform on.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes, I am." He says, smiling as we walk back into My dorm.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Derek says when we come in.

"Hey D." Julian says.

"We wanted to say something." I say cautiously.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead." Derek says suspiciously. I look at Julian. He nudges me, telling me to go ahead and tell him.

"Derek... I'm moving out." I say.

"What?! Why?! Where to?!" He says, shocked. I look at Julian again.

"He said that he wanted to go ahead and dorm with me, since we practice lines and study all the time, it would just be easier for him to move in with me. And besides, then you get your own room." He says confidently.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Whatever, go ahead." Derek says, a bit angrily.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Derek." I say, frowning.

"I'm not mad." He says.

"You sound mad."

"I'm not, it's fine." He says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well... good."

"C'mon, let's get your things." Julian whispers to me.

"Yeah." I say quietly. "Things. Mine. My things." I move over to get my clothes from my closet. He laughs quietly and helps me get my things. We get my clothes all put in a bag and I move to the bathroom to get my stuff as Julian follows. We grab everything from the bathroom and walk back into Julian's dorm.

"You have a lot of bathroom stuff. It took all my self control to not say that really loud back there." He laughs.

"Shut up you." I say, turning red.

"Sorry, but you know it's true."

"Well..." I say.

"You know I'm just kidding." He says, smiling. He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me. I smile at him.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jules! Wake up! Guess what today is!" I say excitedly, shaking him gently.

"Ugh, I hope it involves me sleeping." He says, rolling over.

"No, silly! Come on!" I say, pulling on his arm.

"Where are we going?" He asks, barely awake.

"The kitchen! And don't mind the early time, you can go back to sleep after." I say, gesturing to the clock that says 2:30 AM.

"Wait, why are we going to the kitchen, and why at 2:30?!" He says, sitting up.

"Because, this specific thing can't be done when it's possible that others could see it." I explain, waiting impatiently.

"Umm, okay..." He says curiously and stands up.

"Come on!" I say, pulling him through the door. He runs behind me as we run into the kitchen.

"Look!" I say, gesturing to the decorated kitchen and cake on the counter. He looks over and smiles.

"What is this for?" He says, acting slightly clueless.

"I know it's a little dramatic, but it's for our one month-iversary." I say, smiling.

"Awe... Your too sweet. And it's not too dramatic, I love it." He kisses me quickly and looks around.

"I made the cake and everything myself." I say.

"I don't know what to say..." He pauses. "I love it, like I love you." He says, smiling and walking around.

"I love you too." I say watching him look at everything.

"This is the nicest, most amazing thing anyone's ever done for something for me." He says, smiling widely.

"Well, it would be better if we didn't have to worry about the time, but yeah." I say, blushing a little.

"I don't care what time it is, it's still amazing. Thank you."

"Of course, babe." I say, kissing him. "Cake?"

"Okay. Even though it's not coffee." He says, laughing.

"Or is it?" I say, cutting into the cake. "Taste it." He takes a bite and laughs.

"Coffee flavored cake? It's amazing!"

"Just for you babe." I smile and cut myself a piece.

"You spoil me." He says, laughing and eating his cake as he hops onto the counter.

"Yeah, well that's my job." I say, laughing and sitting next to him.

"I think I like this cake better than actual coffee." He says, observing the cake.

"And it's actually food!" I say, laughing.

"It is!" He laughs.

"Hm, maybe I should make coffee flavored food more often."

"I would eat it." He says, smiling.

"New plan, make all food coffee flavored and get him to actually eat." I say, laughing.

"Well, I do like coffee, and now I know that I like coffee flavored things also." He says.

"Good." I smile. "So, happy one month-iversary." I laugh.

"Happy one month-iversary Lo." He smiles at me. I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back and then smiles warmly at me.

"So, I'll put the cake up and we can go back to sleep now if you want."

"I like that cake." He says, laughing.

"Of course you do." I say. "We really need to get our own fridge."

"I still need a coffee maker in our room too."

"We can get both." I say, putting the cake in the fridge.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, if you want to." I say, watching him.

"Yes I want to!" He laughs.

"We can go buy your machine and my fridge some other time though, let's go back to sleep. We can secretly celebrate later." I smile.

"Sounds perfect." He holds out his hand. I grab it and we walk back up to our room.

"It's now... 3:15" he says.

"Wow. Time flies when you're with someone you love." I smile and kiss him.

"Awe." He kisses me back. We go into the room and I plop into the bed. He lays next to me. I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Lo." He smiles at me and kisses me. I yawn and rest my head on his shoulder. He smiles at me and puts his head on mine.

"Good night... or morning... again..." He laughs and closes his eyes. I watch him before closing my eyes too and falling back asleep. A few hours later, I wake up. I watch him for a minute and run my hand through his hair, kissing his forehead before I get up and quickly move to the bathroom. He stays asleep a bit longer, then finally wakes up.

"Morning Babe." I say, smiling and kissing his nose.

"Morning!" He says happily.

"I guess now is a more appropriate time to say happy one month-iversary." I laugh. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Happy one month-iversary!"

"...I'm hungry."

"Really?!" He says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it." I say. He laughs and stands up.

"Get me some cake?" I ask, hopeful.

"Sure." He says, smiling. I watch as he leaves to retrieve my cake and roll off the bed onto the floor. He walks down to the kitchen and gets some cake and coffee and walks back up to our room.

"What... are you doing on the floor?" He asks when he sees me.

"Me?" I ask.

"Uh, yes you." He says, looking at me.

"It's comfortable down here." He laughs and puts the cake on the desk and drink some of his coffee.

"Help me up." I say, laughing. He holds out his hand and laughs. I hold out both of my hands and put up both of my legs, laughing harder. He pulls me up and laughs.

"Turtle." I laugh. He laughs and keeps holding my hands. I move over to the desk to grab my cake.

"I kinda need my hands to eat." I say, laughing a little less.

"Too bad, they're mine." He laughs and lets go of my hands. I grab my cake and take a bite, moving to sit on the bed next to Julian. He drinks his coffee and smiles at me.

"I love today." I say smiling.

"I do too." He smiles at me again.

"It's too bad we can't be public about it, but it's for the best." I say.

"I'm sorry we can't be..." He says.

"It's okay. At least we can tell Kurt and Blaine and Medel. If you want, that is."

"Well, they already know. And Kurt and Blaine were not by choice..." He says, thinking about when they walked in on us.

"Yeah... so we can at least tell them about today. That way we don't have to feel too... secretive..."

"Yeah, okay." He drinks some more coffee.

"I love you babe. No matter how long we have to wait." I say, smiling.

"I love you too." He smiles widely at me. I kiss him and then look around the room.

"Maybe we should just get a whole kitchen put in. We already are getting the coffee maker and fridge." I say, laughing.

"I think that's a great idea!" He says.

"I was just kidding, but I mean..." I say, trailing off. He laughs and nudges me.

"So, I have something planned for us tonight." I say, smirking.

"Oh you do?" He says curiously.

"Yes, I do." I smile. "But you'll just have to wait and see."

"Why did you tell me?! Now I'm curious." He glares at me.

"For precisely that reason. To keep you intrigued." He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"It's sorta dramatic, but I really wanted to celebrate today." I say, smiling back at him.

"Well, it's been amazing so far." He says.

"And it's only gonna get better." I say, kissing him.

"I like how that sounds." He says, kissing me back.

"But first... BREAKFAST!" I exclaim, suddenly pulling him out of bed and dragging him to the kitchen.

"You just had cake!" He says, grabbing his coffee.

"Yes, but I'm making you breakfast." I say smiling.

"Only if it's coffee flavored something." He says.

"Trust me. You'll love it." I say, pulling things out of the fridge and cabinet. He hops on the counter and looks around at everyone. I start mixing up some stuff to make pancakes and pour the batter into the pan. He watches me carefully from the counter.

"Don't look at it! It's a surprise!" I say, laughing. He looks away quickly. I finish making the pancakes and stack them up on a plate, pouring syrup on them.

"Okay, close your eyes and open your mouth." I say, taking some onto a fork. He does exactly as I ask him to and I put some into his mouth.

"Are those... coffee pancakes?!" He asks, opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Yep." I say, smiling.

"I love them! Oh my god this is amazing!" He exclaims.

"I'm glad you like them!" I say, looking around to make sure no one is watching.

"I love them. Just like I love you." He says, whispering the last part.

I smile and resist my urge to kiss him.

"Awe, I love you too." I whisper. He smiles at me and takes the plate of pancakes and continues to eat them.

"You really like them?" I smile.

"Yes! They're coffee flavored!" He says excitedly. I laugh and sit by him.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Derek asks, walking over to us.

"Hey Derek!" I say, smiling.

"Hey." Julian says, holding his fork up a little. I laugh and look down.

"Wait, Jule is eating food?" Derek asks, surprised.

"Still coffee, but yeah." I say, laughing.

"What do you mean it's still coffee?" He asks, confused.

"Coffee pancakes." I say.

"Oh." He says.

"It's the only way I could get him to eat." I say.

"Was with coffee flavored things?" Derek looks at Julian.

"I like coffee." He says, laughing.

"I know..." Derek says.

"So then why did you ask that question?"

"Well... I don't really know..." He says, walking away.

"That was weird." I say.

"He is weird." Julian replies, still eating.

"Yeah. Now, what am I gonna eat?" I say to quietly to myself. He looks at me.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about what I'm gonna eat." I say, smiling.

"You could just drink some coffee." He says.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I need actual food to survive." I say, laughing.

"Hey, I'm still alive aren't I? You can live on coffee and some fruit." He says.

"I don't like fruit." I say, pouting.

"What do you want? I'll make you something." He says.

"Food." I say, smiling at him.

"So some fruit?" He says, smirking.

"No!" He laughs and walks over and makes me a bagel and gets me some juice.

"Thank you." I smile at him.

"Sorry, I can't cook like you." He says, handing them to me.

"It's perfectly fine. I don't need extravagances." I say. He smiles and sits next to me again. I quickly finish my bagel and look at him. He drinks his coffee and looks at me.

"Come on, let's go get ready." I say, smiling. He hops off the counter and waits for me to do the same. I jump off and lead him back to the dorm quickly.

"Aren't you going to ask why we're getting ready?" I ask, smiling.

"I was wondering why..." He says curiously.

"I am taking you shopping!" I say, grinning widely.

"Shopping?" He says.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Okay." He smiles.

"Aren't you excited?!" I say, bouncing where I'm sitting on the bed.

"Yes, of course!" He says.

"Good. Cuz it's gonna be fun!" I say.

"Okay!" He gets some clothes out of the closet. I quickly change into some clothes and watch as he does too.

"Ready?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go!" He says. I go to grab his hand but decide to wait until after we get off school grounds. We make our way out to my car and I get into the drivers seat. He gets into the passenger side and smiles at me. I reach across and hold his hand as we make our way to the mall. He hums along to the radio as we drive. I smile at him and start singing, looking at him for a second. He looks at me and smiles, and sings really quietly.

"You can sing louder than that, it's only me here." I say. He looks at me for a second and sing a bit louder.

"That's better." I say, smiling and singing with him. We drive and sing a little longer until we reach the mall. I get out at the same time as he does.

"Ready?" I say, smiling.

"Yes!" He smiles at me. We walk into the mall and look at the store map.

"Where to first?" I ask. He looks on the map. "I don't know!"

"Let's just wander around to the stores." I say, leading him to the closest one.

"Good idea." He says, looking around.

"Ooh! Look at these. These would look amazing on you!" I say, holding up a pair of dark skinny jeans.

"You think so?" He says, looking at me.

"Yes!" I say, putting them in a store bag. "You can try them on once we get more potential clothes." He laughs and smiles. "Okay!"

"Look at this!" I gasp, looking at a dark red v-neck t-shirt.

"I like that." He says.

"Good." I say, laughing. "You see anything you like?"

"Yeah, I do." He says, picking up things.

"Alright come on! I wanna see you try them on!" I say, pulling him to the dressing room.

"Okay!" He walks in with me.

"Try on this shirt first." I say, smiling and handing him a shirt.

"Okay." He says, pulling off his shirt. I watch him, smirking, while he changes into it. He turns around and faces me. "What do you think?"

"...Sexy." He smirks and poses.

"Really?"

"God yes." He laughs and keeps it on and looks in the mirror.

"Legit, that shirt is a must." I say, staring at him.

"Oh, if it's a must, then I have to get it!" He laughs.

"Yes." I laugh. "Now try everything else on."

"Okay." He says, trying on the pair of jeans I showed him earlier.

"Mhm. Sexy as always." I say, smiling.

"As always?" He says.

"Of course." I say.

"Thanks." He says, putting on another shirt. I watch as he continues to try clothes on and then we pay for them and go to the next store.

"Thanks Lo." He says as we walks into the next store.

"No problem. It's sorta selfish really. I get to watch you change into sexy clothes and then buy those clothes for you." I say, laughing. He laughs and starts looking through some clothes. He looks around for more clothes and tries some more on.

"Hey, look at these." He says, showing me a pair of pants.

"I like those!" I say, looking at them.

"Good, cuz you're trying them on." He says, smiling.

"Wait, I'm trying them on?" I ask confused.

"Yes! You're spoiling me today, so I figured let me at least get you something." He says.

"Oh... Okay." I say. He smiles.

"Come on." I walk into the dressing room and put them on.

"Mm. Yes!" He says, looking at me.

"You like them?" I ask, turning and looking at them in the mirror.

"They look amazing on you!" He says, smiling.

"Thanks, I like them too." I say.

"So I'm getting those for you, since you're getting me all this stuff." He smiles.

"Exactly!" I say, smiling. We pay for all the clothes, Julian buying my pants separately before we hit the other stores in the mall. By the time we get done it's around three so we quickly drive back to school and head up to our dorm. We get into our dorm and both flop onto the bed.

"I cant believe you bought me a princess tiara." I say, laughing and looking at him and the piles of bags.

"Well, you know..." He laughs.

"Are you calling me a princess? If anything, you're the princess." I say, defending myself.

"Oh I'm the princess?" He says, looking diva like.

"Yes!" I say, laughing and pulling the tiara out of one bag and putting on his head. He dances around and I laugh. I pull out some more of the crazier purchases and put them on, putting some on Julian too. We both dance around and laugh.

"It would be so funny if we went out looking like this." I say, laughing.

"Why would it be funny?" He says sarcastically and laughs.

"Just cuz this is so random." I laugh.

"I think it's perfect." He says, twirling around.

"It is." I say, smiling and kissing him.

He kisses me back and smiles. "Perfect like you."

"And like you." I smile. "So, we have some time before my plans tonight, so wanna run around the halls like this and see who says stuff?" I ask, laughing.

"YES." He says excitedly.

"Let's go." I say, running out of the room and singing down the hall. He watches me for a second to see my reaction.

"Come on!" I exclaim. He runs out and laughs as he runs around the halls. We run around some more, but realize the lack of people.

"Where..?"

"I don't know..." He looks around. I think for a minute.

"Oh, probably Warblers." I say.

"No, it's Thursday, you don't have Warblers on Thursday..." He says.

"Oh... well... hm. Weird." I say.

"Yeah... What's going on?" He asks.

"I have no clue... do you think we should check the Warbler Hall just in case?" I ask.

"Yeah, can we take all of this off first?" He says.

"Fine," I say, laughing a little. He laughs quietly and walks back to out dorm. We quickly take off all the random stuff and make our way to the Warbler Hall.

"It feels weird not having my uniform on." He whispers to me as we walk in.

"Whatever." I say, looking around. He looks at me a bit confused and looks around too.

"They're not here..." I say.

"Where are they then?!" He says, a bit flustered.

"I have no clue, but if they're all gone, it can't be good." I say. I look around and for the first time notice Medel at the piano like always. He looks at me, showing me that he sees her too and walks up to her.

"Hey, do you happen to know where everyone went?" I ask her. She looks up at us.

"No, I just saw them a little while ago though." She says.

"Well, there is no one here..." Julian says, looking at Medel.

"I thought I heard them say something about going somewhere, but I don't remember where." She says. "Sorry boys. Any reason why you're looking for them?"

"We were just in our dorm and then came out and there was no one here..." I say.

"Yeah, we had just come back from shopping where Logan spoiled me to death and no one was there." Julian says. She looks at us and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry boys, I don't know."

"It's okay. Thanks." I say. We walk out of Warbler Hall after saying bye to Medel.

"Where could they possibly be? I mean, a whole house, missing?" I say.

"I feel like I don't even want to know." He says.

"Yeah. Maybe they're all just terrorizing Windsor." I say.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." He looks around.

"It's really weird..." I say. "But let's forget about it for now, we have to get ready for tonight." I smile at him.

"I don't even know what we have to get ready for!" He says, looking at me.

"Just wear something fancy-ish." I say as we walk back to our dorm.

"Okay, you have officially made me extremely curious." He says.

"Well, good. Because it is going to be amazing." I smile. He smiles back at me and walks up to his closet and looks around for clothes. I quickly pull out what I had already set aside and change in the bathroom. He still looks around for something, and finally finds an outfit, but doesn't change yet. I come out of the bathroom and look at him.

"Aren't you going to change?" I ask. He looks at my outfit and doesn't say anything, just stands there.

"What?" I ask.

"You look amazing, like always." He says.

"Thanks." I say, blushing a little.

"Your too cute." He says, walking into the bathroom with his clothes. I sit on the bed and wait for him to come out. He opens the door slowly and walks out a bit. I smile and look at him.

"You look wonderful." I say. He smiles and walks over to me. I look up at him and softly kiss him. He kisses me back and smiles. I check the time.

"Okay, ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes, still curious about where we are going." He says, smiling at me.

"Well come on." I say, heading out the door. He follows behind me. I climb into the car in the driver's seat and wait for Julian to climb in the passenger seat. He sits in the passengers seat and smiles at me and grabs my hand. I start the car and start driving to my secret destination.

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" He says.

"No. You'll see when we get there." I say, smiling.

"Okay." He says, looking out the window. After a short drive I park the car in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. He looks at me and gets out of the car.

"We're here!" I say, climbing out. He walks with me as we go into the place.

"Wow, it's really nice here." He says. I smile at him. A lady takes us to a private table in the back and we quickly sit down. He smiles at me and looks around.

"Wow Lo, this is amazing."

"I know." I smile. He keeps looking around then looks at me.

"I got this private table so we could actually be out together without everyone seeing." I say, looking back at him. He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looks at me then smiles again.

"What do you want to drink?" I ask.

"Coffee! Just kidding, water." He says.

"Alright." I say, laughing and ordering the water and an iced tea when the waitress comes. He keeps smiling at me.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I ask. He looks at the menu.

"Hm. So many choices." He laughs. I smile at him.

"Wait, Jules is actually wanting food?" I gasp dramatically.

"You took the time to plan this, of course I am." He says.

"So, I just need to plan things and then you'll eat!" I say.

"Romantic things, yes." He says, smiling. I smile back at him and look at the menu. The waitress soon comes back with our drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asks. Julian looks at me.

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright, what would you like?" She asks.

"Steak, please." He says, looking at me.

"Me too." I say, smiling as she walks away.

"You got the same thing as me?" He says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I like steak." I laugh. He laughs too and drinks some water.

"Thank you for doing this babe." He says.

"Anything for the best boyfriend ever." I say, smiling at him.

"Aw, I love you so much." He says, smiling.

"I love you too." I look at him.

"And for everything you did today, thank you." He says, holding my hand over the table. I look at our hands then smile up at him.

"Actually holding my hand in public?" I laugh. He sighs and looks at me.

"I'm sorry that we can't be public about this. I want to so bad, but the stupid publicity..."

"I get it. I understand completely. When the time is right, we'll be able to but until then all we need is each other." I smile. He smiles wider at me.

"Your right. You always are." Soon the waitress comes back with our food and we start eating.

"Your eating!" I gasp and laugh.

"Yes, I am." He says, smiling and laughing. Soon after, we finish eating.

"Do you want dessert?" I ask as the waitress takes our plates.

"If you do." He says, looking at me.

"I do." I smile. I look up at the waitress. "Can we get one of those brownie things?" I say, pointing to the little sign on the table. She nods and quickly walks off towards the kitchen. He smiles and looks at me again.

"Your the best, you know that?"

"Aw, thanks babe." I smile. "You're amazing."

"But your more amazing, so..." He says. I smile at him and brush a strand of hair away from his eyes. He smiles back at me. The waitress brings the dessert to our table and leaves the bill at the end of the table.

"Mm. Looks good." I smile.

"It does." He says.

"Open." I say, smiling and holding a fork up to his mouth with a bite in it. He giggles and eats it.

"It's so good!"

"I bet it is." I say. He puts more on the fork and puts it by my mouth.

"Open!" I open my mouth and eat it, smiling at him.

"It is good." I say.

"I told you. See, so we are both right all the time." He smiles. I laugh.

"Okay, probably not all the time, but most of the time." I say.

"Okay, I agree." He says.

"Like I wasn't right to wait to talk to you." I smile. He blushes a little and smiles. I feed him another bite of the brownie and watch him. He smiles and eats it. I set the fork down and look at the bill. He watches me and smiles. I sign and put my credit card with it and set it at the end of the table. He glares at me a bit.

"What?" I ask.

"You spoil me." He says.

"Yes I do." I say, laughing.

He smiles and laughs a bit. We finish the dessert and when the waitress comes back with my credit card we leave. We walk back out to the car. We climb in and I drive us back to school. When we get back to my dorm I look at him. He looks around then looks at me. I gently kiss him and look up at him. He kisses me back and smiles. I sit down on the bed and beckon him over. He sits down next to me.

"So, how did you like your day?" I ask, smiling at him.

"It was amazing. Thank you for everything, Lo." He smiles.

"No problem babe. Anything for you." I smile.

"Your too sweet." He says.

"You make me like this." I laugh.

"I do?" He says, looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't act like this with anyone else." I say. He blushes and smiles.

"Awe."

"Now do you wanna end this day with a movie or just sleep?" I ask smiling.

"Movie sounds amazing." He says.

"What do you wanna watch?" I ask. He looks up, thinking.

"I don't know, you choose."

"How about Harry Potter?" I ask.

"Sounds great!" He smiles. I walk over to the tv and put the disc in. He watches me and smiles as I come and lay on the bed.

"I love Harry Potter, you know that?" I say, laughing.

"So do I, who doesn't?" He says.

"Twitards." I say. He laughs and lays next to me.

"...And Tom Felton is hot." I laugh. He looks over at me, glaring a little then laughs. "You have to admit, he is."I say.

"Fine. And even more in person." He smiles. I look at him.

"You really have to take me to one of your premiers one day."

"About that, uh... I have to tell you something..." He sits up and sighs.

"What?" I say, frowning at him.

"Well... In about a week... I'm leaving..." He looks down.

"You are?" I ask, looking at him. "In a week? What, for another movie?"

"Yeah." He says.

"How long have you known?"

"Since earlier today..."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Sometime tonight." I sigh.

"It's not easy dating a movie star is it?" I say. He smiles a little.

"No, not really."

"Where is it this time?" I ask.

"Hollywood..."

"At least it's not in some foreign country." He smiles.

"That's true. It's only for a few months though."

"Good. Cuz I don't want you gone too long."

"I don't want to leave." He says, flopping back down.

"And I don't want you to." He smiles at me. I put my arm around his shoulder and kiss him.

"When are you leaving?"

"In just about a week."

"Well we're gonna make it the best week ever." I say.

"Oh we are?" He smiles. "That means no classes, right?"

"Of course." I smile. He seems to relax a bit.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you would be mad..."

"It's fine. I understand the life of a celebrity can be trying." I say. He smiles.

"It sounds like a cool movie though. And there are lots of celebs in it, which means when I bring you to the premier, you get to meet lots of them."

"Cool!" I say, smiling. "What's it about?" He explains the whole plot of the movie to me, and about how its an action packed movie while I listen carefully. "Whoa. That sounds awesome." I say when he's done explaining it. "You better think of me every day there." I laugh.

"Your the only thing I'll think of." He smiles.

"Aw, babe." I smile at him.

"It's true!"

"You better text me too. Especially sexy pictures of you acting." I say, smirking.

"No promises on the sexy part..." He smiles.

"Any picture of you is sexy." I say, kissing him.

"Awe, baby, your so sweet." I smile and snuggle closer to him as we watch the rest of the movie.

"I really don't want to leave." He says as the movie ends.

"I know, I don't either, but it's your job and until there's a movie around here, it's going to have to be like this. I understand." He smiles a bit.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smile at him. "Even though you have to leave me in a week. For months." I laugh. He smiles and pecks my lips. I shift around a little and rest my head in his chest. He smiles and puts his arms around me.

"I'm tired now." I say, yawning.

"Then sleep. Thank you for everything today." He smiles.

"You're welcome." I say, smiling and closing my eyes. He watches me for a bit then does the same as we both fall asleep.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I say quietly when I wake up. He wakes up and checks the clock.

"7" He whispers.

"Ugh, too early..." I say, burying my face in his shoulder. He smiles and closes his eyes again.

"Now I can't go back to sleep..." I mumble. He falls into a light sleep, and I look at him and smile. I wrap my arm around him and run a hand through his hair. He wakes up a bit and yawns. I laugh softly.

"That was a quick nap." I say.

"Too Quick." He murmurs.

"Can't really sleep after you wake up?" I ask.

"Not really." He says, finally awake fully.

"Want me to get you coffee?" I ask.

"That would be amazing. Thanks babe." He looks at me. I smile and get up, walking to the kitchen to make his coffee. When I get back, he's standing up by the bed.

"Here you go babe." I say and kiss him.

"Thank you." He smiles and takes it.

"No problem." I smile. He sips some and smiles at me. I smile and then move towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a quick wake up shower." I say. He walks over to the closet to grab his uniform. I quickly hop into the shower and get cleaned up. He waits for me to get out of the shower so he can take one. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. He sits on the bed, waiting for me to come out. I walk out and smile at him. He smiles back at me and walks slowly into the bathroom. I pull out a shirt and jeans and throw them on. He goes into the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on as he gets in and takes a quick shower. I lay down on the bed and wait for him to get out. A few minutes later, he walks out in his uniform.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" I ask.

"Oh. I guess I don't have to be..." He says, a bit embarrassed. I laugh a little.

"It's okay. You look hot anyways." I say.

"I don't think so, your the hot one."

"Aw, and you're the sweet one." I smile.

"Hm, I don't know about that..." He says, sitting next to me.

"So then what are you? " I laugh. "The coffee addict?"

"That sounds good." He laughs. I smile.

"Now go change into something more appropriate." I say. He smiles and picks something out of his closet, not letting me see it.

"Should I change here?" He asks.

"Sure." I say. He starts to change into a pair of skinny jeans and a tight shirt.

"Well I was thinking loose comfortable clothes but If you wanna wear that that's perfectly fine with me." I say, looking at him and smirking.

"Why is that? You like this outfit?" He smiles.

"Yes." I say immediately.

"Then I'll keep it on." He smiles and sits next to me again.

"It looks good on you." I smile and wrap my arm around him. He smiles up at me. "Thanks."

"So, what are we going to do to make this the best week before you leave?" I ask.

"Whatever we do, I want it to be spent with you the whole time."

"Aw, I love you."

"I love you more."

"But I loved you first." I say, smiling. He glares at me for a second.

"True... But I still love you more."

"I totally just slipped a a One Direction reference in there." I laugh. He laughs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Baby I loved you first." I sing. He smiles.

"Perfect. Your singing, and you." I smile and kiss him.

"You are too, you know."

"I don't think so."

"What? You don't know you're beautiful? You stole my heart. I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you." I say, laughing. He laughs and smiles.

"Okay, tell me you at least got one of those." I say.

"Yes, I got two of those." He says.

"There were three." I laugh. "Sorry, I guess I'm sorta a fanboy."

"I see that. And it's adorable." He sayd. I smile.

"I am?"

"Of course you Are! You didn't know that?" He asks.

"I did." I say, laughing a little.

"Good, otherwise I would tell you nonstop. Oh. Wait, I'm going to do that anyways." He smiles.

"Aw, sweet." I say, leaning in to him. He smiles and puts his arms around me. I gently kiss him and then look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Awe..." He smiles. I keep staring at him until he says something.

"What?" He says, looking at me.

"I got you coffee... mm?" I say, acting innocently.

"And you want food?" He smiles. I smile at him and nod. "Okay." He kisses me briefly before walking down to the kitchen.

Once he gets down there, Derek walks up to him.

"Oh hey Derek." He says. "What's up? Where were all of you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Derek looks at Julian confused.

"You guys were all gone last night." He says, confused.

"I don't understand what you mean. We were here." Derek looks at Julian.

"Um, no you weren't. We looked all over for you guys and you weren't anywhere and even Medel said she saw you guys leave and heard you say something about where you were going, but she didn't hear where exactly." Julian says.

"Who's we?" He says.

"Um... Logan and I. We had gone... bowling... and when we got back you were gone."

"Bowling, huh?" He says, leaning against the counter.

"Uh, yeah... didn't want to be cooped up here."

"You just hate us all that much? You know, you and Logan have been spending a lot of time together..." He looks seriously at Julian.

"Um, we're friends. Nothing to judge by. And whoa, where did you get the notion that we hate you? We just wanted a fun day out." Julian says, getting defensive.

"Woah, relax, I was kidding dude." Derek says, putting his hands up.

"Well then where were you?"

"Here!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes. We. Were!" Derek says as he storms off.

"Whatever." He mutters under his breath. He quickly makes a sandwich and brings it back to the dorm. "Just so you know, we won't be talking to Derek for a while." He hands the sandwich to me.

"Uh, why?"

"Oh, no reason in particular." He says as he sits next to me.

"Thanks for the sandwich." I smile at him.

"No problem. Yesterday was amazing, it was the least I could do." He smiles.

"Awe. So what happened with Derek?"

"Oh, just a... 'friendly'... conversation about where they were last night."

"Friendly, huh?"

"Nope." He laughs. I laugh a little then look at him.

"What did you say?"

"Well I had to lie a little about where we were, by the way if anyone asks we went bowling, but he claimed everyone was here even though even Medel said they weren't and then just sorta stormed off after I may or may not have pretty much accused him of lying." He explains.

"Oh." I look at him.

"So, yeah." He laughs. I laugh too and eat some of my sandwich.

"But seriously, why would they lie about where they were?" He asks.

" I don't know."

"Oh, and he "jokingly" accused us of hating him." He says, making air quotes.

"He thinks you hate him?" I raise my eyebrows.

"He thinks we hate him." He corrects me.

"Why does he think we hate him?" I ask.

"Cuz we didn't want to be with him I guess." He says.

"Well, being with you is more fun anyway." I smile.

"Way more fun." He smiles. I finish my sandwich and smile at him.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care, so long as I'm with you."

"Awe, baby." I gently kiss him and smile. He kisses me back.

"Bowling?" He asks.

"Sounds great."

"My treat to you." He smiles.

"Awe." I smile at him. He grabs the keys and we go out to the car. We get in the car and he grabs my hand as he starts to drive to the bowling alley. When we get there we get our shoes and head to a lane. We grab our bowling balls and smile at each other.

"I'm going first." I say, laughing.

"Okay, I'll let you," he laughs.

"And don't laugh at me, I'm not good at it." I say, stepping up to the line.

"Why would I laugh at you? And anyway, I'm not good either." He smiles.

"Yeah, but clearly I need bumpers." I say, trying to roll the ball and watching it roll into the gutter. He smiles and watches my reaction.

"See?" I say, frowning.

"Don't frown, you looks sad then." He smiles. "I don't like seeing you sad." I smile a little.

"Better?"

"Yes." He walks up to me and I smile wider.

"Your turn." I say, laughing. He smiles and walks up and picks up the ball and steps up to the line and rolls it.

"See, you're good. I can't even make my balls go straight." I say. He giggles a bit when I say that and walks back over to me.

"I just realized what I said." I laugh. He laughs.

"Yeah." I grab another ball and go up to the line.

"Help me?" He smiles and walks up to me and puts his hand by mine and shows me how to keep the ball going straight, and then we throw it and it goes straight down the lane. I turn around and smile.

"I did it!" He smiles widely.

"You did!"

"Well, we did, but still!" I laugh and look at him. Julian looks away from me and glances over somewhere quickly and then looks back at me.

"What was that?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nothing, just someone was looking at us."

"Ok." I say, looking over by where he was looking. He keeps looking at me and watches me. I look back at Julian and smile. He smiles back at me.

"Would you mind getting me some fries?" I ask, looking at him and laughing a little.

"Sure!" He smiles and walks away to go get the food. I watch him walk off and see a flash from by the shoe counter. I look over there quickly then see a man holding a camera. I quickly glance over at where Julian went to. He soon comes back with my fries and I tell him what I saw.

"Wait, someone took a picture?" He asks.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." I say, looking at him worriedly.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry..." He says, taking a breath loudly.

"I thought you didn't want anyone knowing about us though."

"I don't care what people know. I'm proud to be with you. Okay? And I'm sorry that all this stupid publicity stuff is going to make it hard..." He looks down.

"Aw, babe. I love you." I say and smile. "Does this mean we can hold hands?"

"Yes. And I love you too." He smiles and holds out his hand. I take it and smile.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He smiles and looks around. "Well, you'll be as famous as me now."

"Oh dear Jesus." I laugh. He laughs and smiles at me.

"Yeah, it's rough. Being famous." He laughs.

"Well as long as it's because of you." I smile and eat a fry.

"Awe." He smiles and sees another flash.

"Want one?" I ask, holding up a fry. He smiles.

"Fine, I'll eat."

"Here." I say, smiling and feeding it to him. He laughs and eats it.

"I can see the headlines already, 'Julian Larson spotted actually eating food!'" I laugh. He laughs.

"People don't see that a lot."

"Even I don't see it that much."

"True. Thanks to you, I actually eat sometimes."

"You're welcome." I say as another flash goes off. He sighs a bit and then smiles at me.

"Shall we finish this game?" I ask, laughing. He laughs and smiles.

"Yes." We finish, Julian helping me to not fail, and laugh as I finish my fries. We drive back to the school and relax, luckily without disruption from anyone.

A couple days before Julian has to leave, we leave the dorm and go to the kitchen. I sit on the counter and watch him as he makes a coffee and some food for me. I look around at the almost empty room when I see Derek walk in, looking sorta mad.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" I ask. He ignores me and walks straight over to Julian.

"What is this?" He asks, holding up a magazine open to a page with a picture of us bowling. "Why didn't you tell me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe these pictures got out so fast." I sigh, looking at Julian. "I also can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." He sighs and lays on the bed.

"I know. I really don't want to leave." I grab his hand and look back at the tv.

"I can't wait to see the movie though." I smile.

"I can't wait to make the movie, then come home and take you with me to the premiere." He smiles.

"I get to meet real celebrities!" I say excitedly.

"You do. And I'll get to see you again." I smile and kiss him.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" I ask.

"Early, probably like 7:00." He says.

"Awe. I guess we're pulling an all-nighter tonight."

"Sounds amazing." He smiles a bit, still laying down.

"We can stay up and watch movies." I smile. He smiles at me and sits up and looks at me.

"Okay."

"We can do a Harry Potter marathon if you want. Or we could watch something else. Whatever you want." I smile.

"I don't care, as long as I spend every moment until I leave, with you."

I smile and snuggle up to him. He puts his arms around me and sighs.

"Remember when I used to leave all the time for movies?"

"Yeah. And each time I would miss you even when we weren't together."

"Y-you would...?"

"Every time. Because every day I looked forward to seeing you and when you weren't there, it just wasn't as... happy." He blushes and looks down.

"I left because you started dating Blaine. Then I almost left because you started liking Kurt and I was jealous." I frown.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was stupid."

"At least we're here together now." I smile. He smiles back.

"Yes, we are."

"And we're going to have an amazing night and not care what anyone thinks."

"Okay. I don't care why anyone thinks, ever." He smiles.

"So what happened between you and Derek yesterday?" I ask. "I left just about as soon as he came in looking angry."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Derek says angrily.

"We weren't ready!" Julian says.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Derek yells at him.

"We weren't ready for all the publicity on my part and we just wanted to wait! Why can't you respect that?!"

"Because I'm your best friend! We are like the three amigos, Jules! This is a big thing, and I feel like you didn't trust me! You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you! We weren't ready to tell anyone! It wasn't just you we weren't telling, it's everyone!"

"Well, I'm glad you decided not to keep the secret just from me! How could you not tell me? What do you mean you weren't ready, Julian?!"

"We just weren't okay?! We were going to soon but the paparazzi got to us first!"

"Yeah, that's the way I wanted to find out, through a newspaper!"

"It's not my fault! I can't control the paparazzi! They took those pictures, we couldn't do anything! Don't you understand? !"

"No, I don't understand why you couldn't have just told me!"

"We were going to! We just wantes to wait until we were comfortable being openly out about it!"

"Oh, so you weren't comfortable about being together?"

"We were, with each other but we were scared! Okay? We were scared about how everyone would react!"

"Whatever, Julian." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so now you're just gonna act like it's nothing when you just freaked out at me?"

"I freaked out because I found out my two best friends are dating! I think that's a reason to freak out a little!"

"Yeah well we don't freak every time you get another girlfriend!"

"Because this is bigger than that! My two best friends are dating each other!"

"And?! Big deal! We're dating! So what?!"

"Oh, so you guys dating isn't a big deal? What would Logan say to that?"

"This shouldn't be happening right now! You shouldn't be making a big deal about this! Why can't you just be happy for us?!"

"I am happy for you! I just wish you would have actually told me, and not me having to find out through a newspaper." He walks out.

"So that's how it went." Julian says, sighing.

"Oh..." I look down.

"Yeah. He didn't take it so well." He says. I sigh and lay back on the bed.

"I can tell, he hasn't talked to me since."

"Well whatever. If he can't just be fine with it then we don't need him." I say. He smiles.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him while I'm gone."

"Yeah. Maybe he'll get over it." I sigh.

"I'm sure he will." He walks over and sits next to me.

"I am pretty... persuasive." I say and laugh. He laughs.

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so. Do you need me to persuade you?" I smirk.

"Hmm, yes." He smiles. I lean closer to him and kiss him deeply. He kisses me back and smiles.

"Was that persuasive enough?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe." I kiss him again.

"How about now?"

"I think so." He smiles. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder again.

"What time is it?"

"It's um..." He checks the clock. "Almost ten."

"Wanna start the movie marathon now?" I ask.

"Sure." He smiles. I smile and get up to put the first movie in. He lays back and watches me. I move back over to the bed and curl up next to him. He smiles and puts his arms around me. I smile and kiss his cheek. He looks at me and smiles.

"I'm really gonna miss you."

"Me too babe. Every day." He sighs and tightens his arms around me.

"You better send pictures." I laugh.

"I will, I promise." He laughs. I smile.

"Especially in your special stage makeup." I laugh.

"That's gonna look weird." He laughs.

"I don't care, you'l look amazing no matter what." I smile.

"Awe, thanks baby."

"No problem."

"Apparently I get to do a photo shoot before we start filming."

"You do, do you? Well I better get to see those."

"I'll send them to you. " He smiles.

"Good." I say, laughing. He laughs and watches the movie a bit.

"Have you ever gone midnight mini golfing?" I ask when the first movie ends.

"No." He looks at me.

"Do you want to?" I ask, smiling. "I know this glow in the dark place we can go to."

"I'd love to." He smiles.

"We gotta be quiet sneaking out though." I say.

"Okay." I get up and slide my shoes on. He stands up and does the same.I watch as he puts a jacket on and then we quietly walk out of the dorm.

"I feel like a spy." He whispers into my ear. I laugh quietly and walk down the hallway with him. As we are walking, we hear a door open.

"Crap!" I whisper and look over to where the door opened. We see Derek walk out and look around.

"Of course it's Derek." Julian whispers.

"Probably looking out here to see if we're sneaking out. Which we are... but whatever." I whisper. He smiles. I turn to look back at Derek to see him looking at us. Julian looks at him and then looks back at me.

"Oh dear Jesus." He says as Derek walks over.

"What Derek?" I say as he walks over.

"Now what are you guys up to? Sneaking around some more?" He asks.

"Some more? And it's none of your business." Julian says.

"I'm your best friend, why won't you guys just be honest with me?"

"I don't know." I say. "We're sorry."

"So where are you guys sneaking off to? Scandals or something?"

"No, Julian's leaving tomorrow morning, so we are going to go do some things before he has to leave." I say.

"Another movie? Who are you running away from this time?" He asks. Julian rolls his eyes.

"No one, I'm going to do a movie because they asked me to."

"Sure, whatever."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say.

"He never does a movie just because." I look at Julian.

"What?"

"I already told you about the other ones. This time it is just because, I wouldn't purposely leave like that. I would miss you too much." Julian says.

"Aw, how cute." Derek says, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Julian glares at him qnd and takes my hand.

"Come on Lo. Lets go." He says, pulling me towards the door.

"Was he being serious? About you never just leaving for no reason?" I say.

"I already told you. I left whenever you were interested in someone else because I was jealous."

"But, why are you leaving now?"

"Because they offered me a lot of money for this one. I promise, I really don't want to leave but its just an offer I couldn't pass up." I look down a bit sadly.

"I promise babe. It has nothing to do with you or anyone else." I sigh.

"I believe you."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay. I'm just going to miss you a lot." I look at him.

"Well we have to make the most of tonight, so we still gonna go?"

"Of course we are." He smiles and heads towards the car. I walk to the car with him. I smile at him and drive to the mini golf place.

"Isn't it cool here?"

"It's amazing here!" He smiles. I laugh and get our stuff before we go to the first hole. We walk over to the first hole with our stuff.

"You wanna go first?"

"Sure." I smile. I set my ball down and attempt to hit it near the hole. Julian watches me and smiles.

"Its fun, but I'm not good at it. Its just like bowling." I say. He laughs.

"I could help you."

"Sure." I smile. He walks over to me and smiles. He wraps his arms around me and puts his hands over mine. I smile widely as he shows and helps me.

"Like this," he says, helping me swing the club and hit the ball into the hole. I look up at him and smile.

"It worked!"

"Of course it did." He says. "We did it together." I smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles and hits his ball.

"How Are you so good at everything?"

"It's simple genetics." He says, laughing.

"Oh, I see." I laugh. We move to the next hole and Julian does the same thing.

"You seriously are amazing."

"Awe, you are too."

"Thanks babe." I smile at him.

"No problem." He says.

"You don't know how much I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." He says and hugs me. "You are coming to the airport, right?"

"Yeah, of course." I hug him back. "You realize I'm probably going to be emotional tomorrow." I laugh. He laughs.

"So will I, don't worry." I smile and take his hand as we walk to next hole. We keep golfing until we get through all the holes.

"Wasn't that fun?" I ask smiling.

"Yes, but anythings fun when I'm doing it with you."

"Awe." I say, holding his hand. He smiles at me and checks his phone for the time.

"It's 2."

"Only five hours." I say as we head back to the car. "Are you already packed and everything?"

"Yeah, it's all in the dorm." He looks at me. We climb back into the car.

"Does your flight leave at seven? Or do you have to be at the airport by seven?" I ask.

"I have to be at the airport by seven." He says.

"Carry on bag ready too?"

"Yep. All that's in there is my phone, a laptop, and pictures of you." He smiles. I smile at him.

"Aw, sweet." I say and hold his hand. He squeezes my hand and smiles back at me.

"I'm never going to stop thinking about you."

"And I'm never going to stop thinking about you." He smiles and kisses me softly. We get back to the school and manage to sneak back in without anymore drama. We walk into the dorm and flop onto the bed.

"We only have really 3 hours before we have to make sure you're ready to go." I say.

"I know, don't remind me." He says, turning to look at me. I smile at him and hold his hands. He smiles back at me.

"I really don't want to go."

"Its okay though. The plane is probably gonna have wifi so if you don't mind buying it you can email me on the plane."

"Of course I will if I can!" he smiles.

"Good. Cuz I want every update on the plane drama." I say laughing. He laughs.

"So much plane drama."

"I bet everyone is going to freak out when they see you on their plane."

"I doubt that."

"Well whatever happens you have to tell me everything." I laugh.

"I will, don't worry." I smile and lean against him. He leans back against me and smiles. We lay there like that for a while until my eyes start to get heavy.

"I'm tired." He yawns.

"Me too. But we have to get ready soon."

"What time is it?"

"5:00. Already." I sigh.

"Ugh." He sighs and sits up. I get up and look in the mirror in the bathroom. He watches me carefully.

"Ugh, I look like crap." I say, running my hands through my hair.

"You never look like crap." He walks up behind me.

"Except for now."

"Nope, you look hot right now."

"I look tired and half dead." He smiles and looks in the mirror at himself.

"So do I!" I grab a comb and run it through his hair.

"There. Now you look fine!" He laughs and smiles. "You need to get anything else ready, do anything else before we leave?"

"No, I don't think so." He looks around.

"Alright. You can take your bags to the car and I will get you a coffee so you don't fall asleep at security." I smile. He smiles and kisses my cheek then grabs his bags to take them to the car. I quickly go to the kitchen and make a coffee and bring it to Julian in the car. He smiles at me and takes it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I say and smile, starting the car. We both get in and check to make sure Julian has everything.

"Boarding pass?" I ask.

"Yeah." He pulls it out.

"Alright. We gotta get your bags checked or whatever." He smiles at me.

"Yep." We go over to the baggage check and get his bags done and move towards security.

"And now you go through security and this is it." I sigh. He looks down then looks back up at me. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." He tries to smile and hugs me tightly. I hug him back tighter and sniffle a little.

"Don't be sad... I'll see you soon..." He whispers, sounding sad.

"I know..." He looks down again.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. I love you so much."

"I love you more." He kisses me. I kiss him back and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I have to go now." He sighs. I kiss him again.

"I love you. Have a safe flight."

"I will, thank you baby. I love you too." He smiles and hugs me as he walks up to security. I watch him and sigh sadly. As he gets through security, he turns around and waves at me. I wave and blow him a kiss. He dramatically catches it to try to get me to smile, and it works. I smile at him.I laugh a little and he turns around. I sigh again and watch him until I can't see him anymore. I turn and start to leave when my phone rings. I pull it out and answer it.

"Hello?"

"I miss you already."

"Aw, I miss you too." I smile.

"I just wanted to let you know."

I laugh quietly. "Thanks baby! So are you on the plane yet?"

"No, they haven't opened the gate yet."

"Oh, okay. So what are you gonna do on the plane?"

"Email you."

"Yay!" I smile. He laughs and I hear the voice in the background for boarding.

"I gotta go now babe. First class boarding starts now. I'll email you as soon as possible."

"Okay, bye! Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye!"

"Bye babe." I hang up and sigh as I walk back to the car, watching his plane take off a little while later. I drive back to school and once I get to the dorm I climb back in bed and lay face down on the pillow. I sigh and check my phone for any emails or messages. None. I pull up a picture of Julian on my phone and put it next to my head on the pillow as I start to doze off. I hear my phone buzz and pick it up and see that I have one email. I check but see it's just an email from Groupon. I sigh and shove my head back into the pillow. Eventually I fall into a restless sleep. A while later, I wake up and check my phone to find dozens of emails from Julian. I quickly answer him telling him I fell asleep and read through all the emails. He quickly emails me back.

From: julesisfabulous

Subject: RE:Hey

It's okay, I know you needed sleep. I'm like halfway through the flight and thinking of you. :*

I smile at his email and quickly respond.

From: imsexyandyouknowit

Subject: Flight

Awe. I miss you so much baby. How's the plane? 3

From: julesisfabulous

Subject: RE:Flight

Cramped. Lol very. And the girl next to me keeps freaking out.

From: imsexyandyouknowit

Subject: Re:Flight

I can imagine why, I mean, you are pretty famous. And you're amazing. And hot. 3 But your mine, so tell her to back off. Just kidding.

From: julesisfabulous

Subject: Re:Flight

She's asleep right now so I'm probably good for the rest of the flight. And thanks babe. :) 3

From: imsexyandyouknowit

Subject: Re:Flight

No problem baby. I miss you like crazy. 3

From: julesisfabulous

Subject: Re:Flight

I miss you too baby. :'( I wish you could have come with me.

From: imsexyandyouknowit

Subject: Re:Flight

I do too babe! Maybe I can sometime when you make a movie. :)

From: julesisfabulous

Subject: Re:Flight

That would be cool. That way I wouldn't have to leave you. Although the producers would probably consider you a distraction.

From: imsexyandyouknowit

Subject: Re:Flight

I'd be a distraction? How so? ;)

From: julesisfabulous

Subject: Re:Flight

Probably cuz we'd be all over each other with me not actually acting. ;)

From: imsexyandyouknowit

Subject: Re:Flight

Awe, true. That would make the producers mad? Just kidding, obviously it would. But it would be better than being without you. :'(

From: julesisfabulous

Subject: Re:Flight

It would. :/ Hey my flights almost over and we gotta turn off electronics. I'll call you when I'm off! Love you! :*

From: imsexyandyouknowit

Subject: Re:Flight

Okay baby, love you too! 3

I smile and set my phone down on the table by my bed. I check the time as someone knocks on my door. "Ugh come in!" I say, rolling over on the bed. I look over at the door as Kurt and Blaine walk in.

"What do you guys want?" I say.

"Derek told us Julian left." Kurt says.

"He did. Early this morning." I say, sighing.

"We know you'd be upset, and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"It's fine. He's almost off his flight, so..."

"Oh, well that's good..." They say as Derek walks in behind them.

"Hnn what are you here for?" I ask Derek.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry." He looks at me and Kurt and Blaine leave.

"I don't really care." I say and bury my face in the pillow.

"No, Logan please." He walks over to me.

"What?!" I mumble.

"I'm sorry."

"I already said I don't ca-" I say before he cuts me off.

"It's obvious you do care. Because seriously, you haven't talked to me since me and Julian fought."

"Because you overreacted."

"I know."

"And?"

"I was out of line, and I'm sorry. I want us to talk again."

"A simple sorry isn't gonna fix it."

"Then what is? Whatever it is, I'll do it. Please."

"First of all, don't accuse us of lying to you." I say.

"I won't, that was uncalled for. Sorry."

"And?"

"Im sorry that I yelled at Julian for not telling me earlier. I respect that you didn't want to tell anyone about it yet."

"And?" I look up at him.

"I'm happy for you guys. I'm sorry, I was an idiot." I sigh and look at my phone. He sits next to me.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure..." He looks at me.

"Whatever." I say.

"Logan, please."

"I said it's fine!" He stands up and looks at me then walks out. I sigh again and stare at my phone. My phone rings about a minute later. I quickly answer it, smiling.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" I smile at the sound of Julian's voice.

"How was your flight? Are you in okay? None of your bags lost?"

"It was great, and nope, everything's okay! How are you? What's going on there?"

"Derek attempted an apology." I say. He laughs a little.

"That had to be... Interesting. You okay?"

"Yeah. Average. Lonely." I say.

"I miss you like crazy. We could Skype when I get to the hotel?" He says.

"That would be amazing." I say and smile.

"So, we do my photo shoot tomorrow, then filming after that." He smiles.

"Wow, already?" I ask. "That seems really fast."

"I know, it is." He says. "They're having me film a lot each day."

"Wow. At least that means it'll be faster."

"Exactly what I thought of." He smiles.

"I can practically hear you smiling over the phone." I laugh. He laughs.

"Oh you can?"

"Yeah. I can't tell if it's because of me or because or me." I laugh.

"I think it's because of you." He laughs.

"Good guess." He smiles and I hear someone talking to him in the background, but it doesn't seem that he's listening.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"I don't know, some guy in the car with me while we are riding to the hotel. I don't know who he is." He laughs. I laugh.

"Wow. I thought you knew everyone."

"Not even close." He laughs.

"Hey I gotta let you go cuz my phone is dying, but I'll be waiting for your skype call." I say.

"Okay baby, I love you." He says.

"I love you too baby. Bye."

"Bye." I smile and put my phone down then sit up. I plug my phone in and slowly get up. I walk down to the kitchen to go get some food. I make myself a sandwich and a coffee and go sit on the couch. I start to drink my coffee and think of Julian and I sigh. I sit there for a while, eating my sandwich and drinking my coffee before Derek walks in.

"What Derek?!" I say.

"Whoa, dude. Don't gotta be so harsh." I roll my eyes and ignore him. "What's up with you today? You're acting different."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I'm your besy friend, I know when something is wrong." He says. I sigh.

"Well, being mad at you and and Julian being gone, it's been a rough day." He sits down next to me.

"I already told you I'm sorry."

"I know you did."

"So then why are you still mad at me? I can't do anything about Julian being gone but I can at least try to fix this." He says. I sigh.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's my fault." He says.

"No, I've overreacted too."

"I'm sorry bro."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too."

"So you're really upset about this huh?"

"You've noticed?" I sigh.

"Um, kinda obvious." He says. I put my head in my hands and sigh again. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. How long is he going to be gone?"

"A few months." I look up a bit.

"Oh wow. That is a while."

"I know that."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine."

"So... you wanna do something? Get your mind off of it?" He asks.

"Not really." I say.

"Oh, okay then. Your really upset he's not here, aren't you?" He asks.

"Yes..." He walks over and sits next to me.

"How can I help?"

"I don't know. Food. Sleep. A cold dark corner to hide in."

"You really miss him, don't you?" He looks at me seriously.

"I do." I sigh.

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever. Like I said, I'll probably just stay in my room with exponential amounts of food."

"Well doesn't that sound fun." He mutters.

"Yeah, well. What else am I going to do?"

"Something with me, your other best friend?!"

"Such as..?"

"Terrorize Windsor?"

"Hmnm..."

"C'mon, you know it'll be fun!"

"Not really."

"Logan. You can't be like this all while he's gone."

"Yes I can." He just sits and looks at me then sighs. I turn and bury my face in a pillow.

"Logan, being miserable is just going to make it worse."

"I don't caaaarrre..."

"Well, if your not going to let me help, then I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." He rolls his eyes and walks out. I walk back to the kitchen and grab some chips, pretzels, and other food and go back up to my dorm. I then grab my laptop and open it, waiting for Julian to Skype me and eating. Soon he video calls me and I eagerly accept, watching the screen.

"Hey!" He smiles.

"Hi babe!" I smile.

"How are you?"

"Lonely. Derek thinks I'm practically going insane."

"Well, at least your talking."

"Yeah." I say, eating more chips. He smiles at me.

"So, how's Dalton?"

"I don't really know. Hardly been out of the room." I laugh.

"Really? Why?"

"Because..." I say and look away.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss you. And you're going to be gone for months. And just..." I sigh. He looks sadly at me.

"Im sorry..."

"Its fine, its not your fault." He looks down, still looking sad. I crunch loudly on a chip. He looks back up at me and smiles a bit.

"Emotional eating?" He asks.

"How'd you know?"

"You're my boyfriend, I know these things about you." He says, smiling.

"Awe, baby." I smile a bit.

"Please don't tell me you plan on doing this the whole time I'm gone though." He says.

"That was the plan." I sigh.

"Oh, baby, you gotta at least get out and do something some time." He says, frowning just a little.

"I don't want to do anything." I say, almost emotionless.

"Babe, you know you have to get out at some point." I sigh.

"I know."

"I wish I could be there to cuddle you right now."

"I wish you were here." I look at him on the screen.

"Me too babe. But don't just sit in bed for the next months while I'm gone. Please."

"I won't." I smile a little.

"Good." He smiles.

"So how's Hollywood?"

"Pretty good. Could be better though."

"How so?"

"Traffic." He laughs. "And you could be here." I smile.

"I could." He smiles.

"How much have you eaten today?"

"Not a lot actually. But, it's only halfway through the day, so..."

"And how much is not a lot? A bag and a half of chips and a sandwich?" He laughs.

"Yep. That's a small amount." I laugh a little. "I'm sorry, you know how I am."

"It's okay, baby." I smile at him.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too babe." He smiles back.

"...Awkward computer kiss?" I laugh. He laughs too.

"Okay." We awkwardly kiss our computer screens and I laugh. He laughs too and lays on the hotel room bed with his laptop in front of him.

"So... how's your hotel? Is it nice?"

"It's really nice. But it's Hollywood, so I won't be in the hotel much. I'll be either filming or doing things around the city."

"Yeah." I say, crunching another chip. He laughs a little and smiles.

"Oh yeah and pardon the excessive crunching, these chips are loud." I laugh.

"I've noticed." He laughs and stands up and walks somewhere so I can't see him anymore. I watch the screen in confusion until he comes back. He has a coffee in his hand.

"Of course." I say, smiling. He smiles.

"The only one I've had today was the one you got me, so I felt I needed another."

"Wow, only two so far? That must be a record!" I say.

"I think so!" He smiles. I smile and look at him. He looks back at me. I sigh and hear a knock on my door. He hears it too and looks at me.

"Ugh who is it?" I ask at the door. Blaine and Kurt walk in.

"Why are you here and are you like, connected at the hip? Like seriously, you two are always together." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

"No, but we are together a lot."

"Yeah." I say.

"Kurt and Blaine?" Julian asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Julian?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh. You okay Logan? Derek told us you were pretty upset earlier."

"If by upset you mean incapable of doing anything other than eating and laying face down against the pillow then yeah." Julian looks down sadly.

"Yeah... That..." Kurt says. I look down at my chips.

"So... Are you okay?" Blaine asks.

"Its whatever."

"Dude, seriously. Are you okay." Blaine asks seriously.

"Honestly? Not really." I sigh. Julian still looks sad.

"Can we help?" They both ask.

"Unless you want to retrieve food for me on an hourly basis then there's probably nothing you can do."

"Oh... Okay... Hope you feel better..." They say and walk out slowly.

"Thanks."

"Baby..." Julian looks down still.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make a big deal, I just..." He just keeps looking down. I sigh and eat some more. I look away for a second then look back and see him with his head in his hands.

"I'm really sorry baby." I say.

"No, it's my fault."

"No, it's not." I say. "You can't help that you're famous."

"I know, but your so upset..."

"Babe, its fine. It's not your fault."

"It is though." He looks up at me.

"No. Its not." He sighs.

"It's just... I have this bad feeling. I don't know what it is or why but I just... feel like something is going to happen." I admit.

"To you?" He asks.

"In general. I just feel... bad. Like something really bad is going to happen."

"Oh... I'm sure everything's going to be fine, babe."

"Yeah, you're right, it's probably just nothing." I sigh.

"You sure you're okay baby?" He looks a bit concerned.

"I guess. I just can't shake this feeling though." He looks at me.

"Everything's okay now though... Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I say. He looks down again.

"Its okay." He nods.

"Is anything weird going on that might make you feel like this?"

"Not really." I say.

"Okay... Is everything else okay?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I miss you so much." He looks at me.

"I miss you too." I sigh. He looks at the clock.

"Babe, I have to go, it's getting late here and I still have to talk to the director tonight. I love you so much. I'll text you." He says.

"I love you too baby. Bye." I smile. He smiles back and hangs up. My smile fades and I bury my face in the pillow again.

-• 3 Months Later •-

I smile to myself, thinking about how Julian is going to be home soon. He told me he would Skype me at this time, and he hasn't yet. I'm sure he's busy though, getting ready to come back. I bounce around a little and wait for his call. I wait for about an hour, and still he doesn't call. Where is he? I start to worry and text him but he doesn't reply. I try to reassure myself that he's just running late. I try calling him but he doesn't answer. I try again and he answers. Only, all I hear is what sounds like someone breathing. And it's not Julian breathing.

"Hello?" I ask. I hear someone laugh quietly. "Hello?!" I ask, starting to get worried.

"Hello Logan." A deep voice says.

"Who is this?" He laughs again.

"I can't tell you that."

"Who are you and where is Julian?

"Oh, Julian. He's here with me. Say hi Julian!" I hear muffled sounds, sounding like his mouth is covered by something.

"What is happening? What have you done to Julian?!"

"I've done nothing to him yet, he's just sitting here right now."

"What are you going to do to him?!"

"I'm not quite sure yet... Hey, if you want to see him, why don't you Skype him?" He hangs up. I look around and pull out my laptop. I quickly Skype call Julian. I wait until he picks up. As he picks up, I see Julian with his mouth and hands tied. I gasp and look at him.

"Baby?!"

"He can't talk." I hear a voice say.

"I see that! Who are you and why are you doing this?!"

"Because I want to keep him safe from all the stupid paparazzi and crazy fans." I hear him laugh.

"So you bound and gagged him?! What are you going to do to him?!" I see Julian seem to tense up a bit.

"I don't quite know yet. But I'm sure I'll figure something out, right Jule?"

"You are a creepy psychopath!" I say. I look at Julian. "Don't worry baby I'll get you out of there. I promise." He laughs.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I take a deep breath.

"Where are you?!"

"Why would I tell you."

"Tell me where you are!" He just laughs and Julian struggles a bit.

"Baby I promise I will get you out of there, no matter what it takes." He shakes his head.

"I don't think he wants you to get involved in this, it seems."

"I'm calling the police!" He laughs again.

"They won't be able to find us. This place isn't on the map. That won't help anything."

"You have to let him go! People are going to know he's missing!"

"I don't think I have to let him go." He says.

I see a tear roll down Julian's cheek.

"Jules, baby, everything is going to be okay, I promise I will find a way to get you out of there." I say, tears in my eyes as well. He nods and tries to get the cloth off his mouth. "I promise, babe. I'm gonna do everything I can." He nods again, another tear rolling down his cheek.

"Awe, how cute." The kidnapper says.

"And you. I don't know who you are but when I find out I will make sure you never see the light of day again!" He laughs.

"I'm so scared! Well, I have to go, so I'll leave you and Julian alone here." I hear footsteps and then hear a door close.

"Baby, I swear, I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of there, I promise. It's going to be okay, I swear. I'm going to get you out of there." I say, tears starting to fall. He finally manages to get the cloth to fall.

"Baby!"

"Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?!"

"I'm okay. I-I don't know who he is..." He says quietly.

"Do you know where you are?" I ask softly. He shakes his head.

"He knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was here."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, I just knew something bad was going to happen. I had that feeling but I just ignored it and now look. I promise babe I'll get you out."

"No, it's my fault too. I don't know what this guy wants or what he's going to do... I'm scared, Lo. And I don't want you to get involved..." He looks down.

"I have to get you out of there. I don't care what I have to do, I'm getting you out of there. Now can you tell me what kind of room you're in?" He looks around.

"It's just concrete. Concrete walls and floors."

"Like a warehouse? Are there any windows?"

"No, just walls. And no, it's just a small room." He looks around again then sighs and puts his head against the wall behind him.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm getting you out of there. I don't care what happens to me. I love you."

"But I care what happens to you. Please. I love you too." More tears roll down his cheek.

"I'll do what I can." I say, tears starting to fall.

"Don't be upset, it'll be okay..." He looks up.

"I'll help however I can." I say. "I'm not going to let him get away with this." He nods, tears still falling.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby, I love you too." I take a shuddering breath. He shuts his eyes and leans his head back.

"I love you. Don't let him make you do anything." He nods.

"I'll try... I-I'm so scared, Lo... He had a knife earlier."

"He did? Babe, why didn't you say that before? Oh god... It's okay babe, I'm here, it's okay." He looks up again.

"I don't want to leave you..."

"I'm right here babe." I say, trying to hold back more tears.

"I-I know..." He shuts his eyes tightly. I look at him sadly. I watch the tears fall down his face and start singing softly. He gets quiet and listens while the tears still fall.

"You're so pretty,

When you cry, when you cry,

Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye

Now you're tearing up my heart

Tearing up my heart,

You're tearing up my heart"

He looks at me on the screen. I trail off a little and sniffle.

"I miss you" He whispers sadly.

"I miss you too." I say softly.

"Please. Don't get involved in this. I don't want you hurt." He pleads.

"But how are we going to get you out?" I ask. "I'm not leaving you with him until someone else happens upon you." He sighs as a door opens and I hear footsteps again.

"Did you miss me?" The kidnapper says.

"I love you babe. Be strong." I whisper. He nods and looks at me.

"Well, look who managed to get his mouth free. What have you been telling him?" He demands.

"I don't even know where I am, what could I tell him?!" Julian looks at him.

"Getting a little sassy are we?" He says. "Well, we'll jusy have to fix that." I watch a pull out my phone and start videoing the screen. I see feet getting closer to Julian. He manages to kick the laptop so I get a quick shot of the kidnapper's face.

"Jules!" I say as I lose sight of him on the screen. The screen quickly goes black and I sigh. I pace around for a seconds and think of what to do. I remember my phone and stop recording and realize that it got the shot of the kidnappers face. I watch the video and pause it as I see the kidnappers face. I look at it for a minute trying to see if I could recognize it. For a second, I think I recognize his face. I run down the hall to find Derek.

"Dude, tell me, do you recognize this face? Please."

"What? Why?" He asks

"Just, please tell me. Do you recognize him? Please."

"Uh..." He looks more carefully. "Yeah, I do actually."

"Who is he? Please, Derek."

"Adam Clavell. He used to go here." He says, looking at the picture again. "Why?" I show him the video.

"Derek. He kidnapped Julian."

"He what?!" He watches.

"I have to help him. He had a knife earlier!"

"Uh, yeah! What are we gonna do?" He asks.

"I don't know but we have to save him." I say, tears starting to well up again.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. He's gonna be fine, okay?" Derek looks at me.

"He had a knife! Who knows what he's going to do to him!" I say, starting to cry.

"Logan, don't think like that.."

"We h-have to do something."

"I know, we will. But what?"

"We h-have to call the p-police." He shakes his head.

"Then they'll come looking for them and Adam might hear that they are looking and hurt Julian. I think we should wait before we call the police."

"But what if he h-hurts him before that, Derek?! We h-have to get him out out of there." He nods and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He's gonna be okay."

"B-but what if he's not?"

"Don't think that. Think that he's fine, okay?"

"H-he's alone with that psycho down there..."

"I know, he's okay though. I promise, he'll be okay. We are going to get him out of there."

"What are w-we going to do?" I ask, taking a shuddering breath.

"We could go looking for him?"

"Y-yes, yes, we have to."

"Let's go, we can try to get a flight there if you want. Ask your dad, can't he get us a flight?" He asks.

"That'll be too long, we have to go now!"

"Well then what do we do?!"

"We go to the airport now and get the first flight to Hollywood or anywhere near." I say, wiping my eyes.

"Okay, let's go then." He says, sounding a bit more frantic. I run back up to the dorm and grab my keys go back down to the car with Derek.

"I can't drive right now." I say.

"Why?" He asks, looking a bit confused.

"I-I just can't. Here." I say, handing the keys to him.

"Oh, okay." He gets in and starts the car. We quickly drive to the airport and buy our last minute tickets. We walk over to where we will board, after going through security.

"You okay Logan?" Derek asks as we are walking. I sit down and sigh, shaking a little.

"Not really."

"I told you, he's going to be fine..." He says, not sounding very confident.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... really, really worried." I say.

"I know, but just try to relax and forget about it..." He says. I sit there, shaking, for a few more minutes before we board. We get on the plane as they tell us to board and sit down. I lean my head near the window and sigh.

"Logan...?"

"Mm..."

"It's okay..."

"Hm..."

"Hm what?"

"Mm..."

"Logan, what is it?"

"It's just... I knew something was going to happen. I had a bad feeling and I didn't do anything about it and just... hm..."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" He asks.

"I just... tried to ignore it."

"Oh." He says as the flight attendants tell us that the plane is about to start taking off. I sigh and look out the window.

"I just want you to know that you are an amazing friend for doing this." He says a bit stupidly, trying to make a conversation.

"I'm being a protective boyfriend." I say. He nods and looks at me. I look out the window at the clouds still shaking.

"Are you shaking?" He asks me.

"I can't help it."

"Don't worry, okay?"

"I can't! If this happened to one of your many girlfriends I'm sure you would feel the same." I say. He sighs.

"Your right, sorry." I sigh and look at the clouds.

"Just try to think positive." I pull out my phone and listen to my headphones. Derek falls asleep soon after we take off. I watch the clouds and listen to the music until we land. When we land, I jump out of my seat and Derek follows behind as we get off. I grab the small bag I brought and leave the airport.

"Where now?" He shrugs.

"To find him?"

"Obviously!" I say, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, but I don't know where he is."

"Where do you think we should start though?" He shrugs again.

"What did he describe that the building was like?"

"He was knocked out. He woke up in that room and it doesn't have windows or anything."

"Oh, okay... Where do we look?"

"I don't know. He doesn't even want me involved, but I can't just let him sit there."

"He said he didn't want you involved?"

"Yeah, he didn't want me to get hurt, but I just... I can't not help..."

"I would have done the same thing."

"I really think we should go to the police."

"I don't think so yet. I don't think getting them involved would help."

"Well then what will help Derek?! Looking at buildings thinking that just maybe he may or may not be in there?!"

"I don't know, okay?! I just don't think that's going to help!"

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and paces a bit. I sit on a bench nearby and sigh.

"Whatever, go to the police." I sniffle a little and get up. He walks over by me. I walk off to find a cab or someone who can give directions. He follows behind me. Finally I catch a cab and climb in. He gets in with me, but I ignore him.

"Police department please." I say to the driver. After a few minutes, we get there and we walk in. I quietly ask to talk to someone privately. Someone walks out and we walk into a room alone with him.

"I need to show you something. But please, no one can know about this." He nods and waits as I show him the video.

"My... boyfriend, Julian Larson, was kidnapped today, by this man." I stop the video so he can see his face.

"Do you know who this man is?" He asks. I nod slowly and turn to Derek.

"We think he is Adam Clavell, he used to go to our school." He silently nods and looks at us.

"We'll get working on it as soon as possible, but I can't guarantee complete secrecy." I nod.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You look a little shooken up. Why don't you go back home and rest a little." He says. I look down and Derek grabs my arm and we walk out.

"Where are we going to stay?"

"I don't know, there's a hotel down the street from here?"

"Okay." I sigh. "Let's go there. I need sleep." He nods as we walk into the hotel and get a room. When we walk in, I see it's very similar to the hotel that Julian stayed in, and I look down sadly. Derek looks at me.

"He stayed here. Julian stayed here before he was kidnapped." I say.

"Oh..." I sigh and quickly change in the bathroom before laying on the bed. He lays on the couch and watches TV, when I pull out my laptop. I sigh and look through my Facebook. A Skype call comes up. From Julian's Skype.

"Derek. Derek look." I say, eyes wide. He walks over and looks.

"Answer it." I answer it and look at the screen. I see pitch black and hear deep breaths then hear a quiet painful scream. Julian.

"What are you doing to him?!" I ask, panicking. I hear a laugh, sounding like the ones before.

"Nothing even close to bad yet. All he's got is a few cuts." I hear something sounding like metal tap against a wall. I make a strangled noise and tear up. Derek looks at me sadly.

"Logan, he's tough, he's okay..." He puts his hand on my shoulder. Then I see Julian on the screen, a cut across his cheek and one just above his neck.

"Baby!" I say, tears starting to fall. He has his eyes closed, blood running down his cheek.

"He's unconscious right now." The voice says. I quietly sob into my hands.

"Logan..." Derek tries to help.

"Oh, who's this? With you, Logan?" The voice asks. I turn my face and cry.

"Awe, don't be upset Logan, see? He's fine for now." I hear the metal against the wall again.

"Y-you b-better not h-hurt him." I say quietly. He laughs.

"Too late." I see Julian's eyes open a bit.

"Baby..." He looks at the screen.

"L-Lo..." He says quietly.

"B-Baby... I'm g-going to s-save you. I p-promise." I sniffle.

"I-I'm okay..." He looks above the laptop, to where I assume the killer is.

"No you're not, baby you're bleeding!"

"It's fine..."

"No, it's not. I promise babe. I'm going to find you and get you out of there." He nods and the kidnapper laughs and then I see the knife by Julian's face. I gasp and try to muffle my cries. He laughs again and Julian tilts his head back and closes his eyes as the kidnapper cuts right next to his ear. I let out a muffled cry and look away.

"Does this make you sad? Seeing him hurt like this?" I whimper a little and take a shaky breath. He laughs and keeps the knife near his face. I bury my face in my hands and cry. Derek tries to help me, but I ignore him.

"I think I'm going to go now. Be good Jule." The kidnapper walks away and we hear the door close. I look back up at him in the room. Julian opens his eyes and looks at the screen. I look at him for a minute, calming down a little, before thinking.

"Wait, Jules, baby. Is there anything in that room? Shelves, towels, bins, anything like that?" He looks around.

"Towels... Just a few. I heard him moving things earlier today." I look at Derek.

"Basement!" I whisper.

"What?" Derek sounds confused.

"Derek?" Julian asks.

"Yeah, baby, he's here with me." I say. "Has he freed your hands?" He shakes his head.

"Tightened the rope around them actually."

"Oh baby." I sigh. "Can you at least click on the laptop? I need to switch to my phone." He nods.

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Ok, I'll call you back in a second. I love you."

"I love you too." I end the call and quickly switch to my phone and call him back. He answers somehow and I smile faintly at him. I get up and walk out of the room with my phone. Derek follows behind me.

"Don't worry baby, we're coming for you." I say. He nods.

"Wait, are you here?" He whispers. "Like in Hollywood?" I look away for a second.

"Yes..."

"I told you not to get involved... I don't want you hurt." He says.

"Yeah, but I don't want you hurt even more." I say as we go to the lobby. He closes his eyes for a second.

"Where are you specifically?"

"The lobby of the hotel you were in."

"Why? And why did you-" He stops himself. "In the basement?"

"We're heading down there." I say. He nods.

"Please be careful."

"I will baby. I promise."

"Okay, he left, but he'll be back soon."

"Alright." I sigh. "We're coming down now." I say as I find the door leading down. He sighs and keeps his eyes shut.

"Is the door locked?" I ask Derek.

"No, it's open, oddly enough..." He says. I open the door and quickly but quietly go down the steps until we reach the bottom door. I take a deep breath and quietly open it. I look around and see the glow from the laptop against Julian's figure. I cover my mouth and run quietly over to him.

"Baby!" He looks up at me.

"Lo?"

"It's okay baby, I'm here, you're safe now." I say. He nods and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"It's okay." I say, holding him. He nods, eyes closed, tears running down his cheek. I kiss his cheek and wipe the tears off his face. He looks at me.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I say, before I hear a noise by the door.

"Logan, hide."

"There's nowhere to hide." I say. He sighs and motions for me to sit by him. I sit down and curl up next to him. He keeps his eyes shut and I watch as the kidnapper walks up.

"Logan, what a surprise."

"Please, don't hurt him anymore." I say. He laughs.

"Why should I?"

"Please, just... if you're going to hurt anyone let it be me." I say. Julian shakes his head.

"Don't you dare even touch him." I sigh and look at him. The kidnapper laughs.

"How cute."

"Don't touch him." I say.

"I'll do what I want." He says. I stand up and look at him. He looks back at me.

"Do what you want to me. Just leave him." He laughs.

"But I don't want you. I want Julian."

"You can't have him!"

"Oh, but I think I can."

"I won't let you!"

"Then I'll have to get you out of the way."

"Try me." I say, stepping forward.

"Logan, no." Julian says, trying to get his hands free.

"I'm so scared!" Adam says sarcastically.

"Don't Lo." Julian says louder.

"What are you going to do, stare me to death?" He laughs menacingly. I take a deep breath and look back at Julian.

"I'm soo threatened!" Julian manages to stand up.

"Logan, no." He says sternly and I look at him and he gestures to Adams hip, and I see the knife.

"I'm not goimg to let him hurt you." I tell him.

"No Logan. I'm not letting him hurt you either, stop."

"He's hurt you enough! I'm not letting you potentially get killed for me!" I say, not seeing Adam get closer.

"Stop. Now. I'll be fine."

"I cant! I love you too much!" He looks down then sees Adam coming closer to me.

"Logan, turn around!" I quickly turn around and see him standing right in front of me. I back up a little so I'm next to Julian again.

"Can't back up much now." He says and laughs. Julian gets his hands untied and pushes me behind him. I watch him, slightly breathless.

"He's not going to hurt me, trust me." Julian whispers back to me. I watch as Derek quietly sneaks to the half open door. I bite my lip as Adam gets closer and grabs Julian's arm and pulls him so he falls on the ground. I gasp softly and watch them. Julian lands on his arm and grabs it with his hand, looking hurt. I look up at Adam, pure hatred in my eyes. He steps over Julian and looks down at him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch him." I say. He steps on Julian's arm lightly, and Julian cringes in pain.

"Get away from him!" He smiles and looks at me.

"Why should I?" I take a deep breath and step towards him.

"You really don't want to push me right now." Julian stands up slowly, gripping his arm.

"And why is that?" Adam asks, smirking.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, given the chance." I say, stepping even closer. He laughs.

"You aren't going to win this fight." He pulls out the knife slowly. I look at him and shove him backwards before Julian can stop me.

"Oh, I see how it is." He smirks, walking closer with the knife held out. "Logan, run." Julian says, looking at the open path I have to the door.

"Aw, is little Logan gonna be a coward and make a run for it?"

"Don't listen to him Logan, go." Julian says, taking a step forward. I ignore him and glare at Adam.

"Logan. Now." Julian says, as serious as I've ever heard him and takes another few steps forward. I pause for a minute and just as Adam starts to laugh I swing on him. He steps back a bit.

"Oh, Now I'm scared." He says sarcastically. I swing again, this time hitting him straight in the nose. He falls back a bit then steps up and puts the knife away. I laugh and step forward. He steps forward quickly and swings and hits me in the jaw. I stumble a little and Julian catches me.

"Logan, please, stop!"

"Let me go Julian." I say.

"No, I'm not letting you do this for me! Just run! He'll let you go, run now Logan. For me, please." Julian whispers as Adam comes closer.

"No, I don't want you hurt any more than you are!"

"You know he won't hurt me anymore. I'll be fine, just go. Please Logan." I sigh.

"You know I really don't want to leave you alone..."

"Baby, I'll be okay. I'll get out of this." I look at him and take a deep breath.

"Okay." I say. "But don't let him hurt you." I kiss him.

"I won't."

I run for the door and Adam lets me go and I look at Julian before I go back up the stairs. I quickly run out to the police station nearby and ask for the officer we had talked to before. He walks out and I tell him where Adam has Julian. We quickly run back and make it to the basement. The door is locked from the outside, so Julian couldn't get out. When we get down there and unlock the door, Adams gone, with Julian standing there.

"Where did he go?" I ask.

"I don't know... He just left and locked the door... Probably so you didn't catch him." He sighs and is holding his arm again.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything else to you did he?" He shakes his head, I can see he's shaking a bit.

"No, I'm okay."

"It's okay now baby, you're safe. He's not here and we have the police." I say reassuringly. He walks up to me and hugs me tightly. "Shh, it's okay baby, it's okay." He nods and keeps hugging me. We just stand there in silence holding each other for a few minutes.

"I missed you so much." He whispers.

"I missed you too. And now we're here together, and everything is going to be okay." He nods.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And they are going to find Adam, and he is going to be put in jail for a long time." I say.

"I hope so."

"Come on, lets get out of here and go up to my room." I say. He nods as we walk up to my room.

"Where's Derek?" He asks as we walk in.

"I don't know. He managed to sneak out earlier but I don't know where he went."

"Oh. Thank you so much Lo." He is still gripping his arm and looks at me.

"Of course baby." I say. "Are you okay though? You should probably see a doctor. "

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You could've broken it." I say.

"It'll be fine for now."

"Okay. You just look like you're in pain."

"It hurts, but the last thing I want to do right now is go to a doctor."

"Okay babe. Just be careful."

"I will. Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can take a punch." I say. He smiles a bit and sits down. I sit down next to him and put my arm around him. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I had that feeling. I should've done... something."

"No, This is not your fault, at all. I'm okay, it's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, you came all the way here to help me."

"Yeah..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, it wasn't your fault either." He looks down. "It's okay now. You're out of there and everything is going to be fine." He hugs me.

"I know." I hug him back and sigh. He closes his eyes for a second.

"Did you ever actually finish filming?"

"Nope, tomorrow is our last day. We weren't going to film today."

"At least you didn't miss much." I say.

"Yeah. But if you wanted to stay, you could come to where we film tomorrow with me."

"Really?" I smile.

"Yeah, of course."

"Of course!" He smiles.

"Yay!"

"Now I get to see what you really do." I laugh. He laughs a little. I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back.

"I've missed that." He smiles.

"Me too."

"I'm tired after my day of saving you." I laugh. He laughs.

"I'm tired from being taken." I smile and lay back on the bed. He lays back next to me. I hold his hand and smile. He turns so that he's looking at me.

"I missed you. And I know I already said that like, five times. But its true." I laugh. He laughs.

"I missed you more though."

"Are you sure? Because, as I recall, you didn't stay in bed eating and sleeping the whole time."

"That's because I had to do something." He emphasizes the word had. "Did you go to classes at all while I was gone?"

"Umm..." I say, trying to remember. "...no." He rolls his eyes.

"Your dad's going to kill you."

"I don't care." He smiles.

"Rebel Logan." I laugh a little and yawn. He puts his arms around me. "Sleep, baby." I smile a curl up against him. He runs his fingers through my hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I say before dozing off. He watches me then hears a light knock on the door, and gets up quietly to check it. He opens the door slowly. Derek smiles at him then hugs him.

"I'm glad your okay, Julian."

"Ow." He says and laughs. "Yeah."

"Oh, sorry." He steps back. "Where's Logan?"

"In there, sleeping." Julian smiles. He smiles.

"That's good, he's been crying and been crazy all day, he needed sleep."

"He has?" Julian asks.

"Yeah, he was shaking really badly on the flight here, too." Julian looks down.

"He was that worried about me...?"

"Yeah. He really loves you." He smiles.

"Come on in." He says, opening the door. Derek walks in and looks at me. Julian walks back over and sits next to me and I wake up a bit.

"Hm?" I murmur quietly.

"Derek wanted to see how you were." He looks at me then at Derek.

"Mm hi..." He laughs.

"How are you Logan?" Derek asks.

"Good..." Julian smiles at me and Derek turns on the TV. I stretch and put my hand on Julian's arm.

"Ow." He pulls his arm back and looks at me.

"Sorry!" I say, frowning. "You really should see a doctor."

"It's okay, baby. And later." He says. I sigh and move my hand to his leg. He watches my hand and smiles. I smile and look up at him. He looks back at me.

"Um, guys..? Look." Derek says, gesturing to the tv. We look over at the TV. On the news is the officer we had been talking to, talking about what had happened. I roll my eyes.

"Seriously?!"

"It's okay, Lo."

"Now there's gonna be so much drama. And seriously?! It's been like an hour."

"Babe, it's fine." I sigh and sit up then lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me.

"This news gets out really fast." Derek says, still watching the officer.

"Yes. It does." I say, looking at him. He looks at us and smiles. I kiss Julian and smile. He kisses me back and grabs my hand.

"I don't mind the publicity. It's fine." I smile at him. He smiles back and leans against me. Derek looks at the TV awkwardly. I laugh a little at Derek.

"What?" He asks.

"Mr. Awkward-pants over there." Julian laughs.

"What do you mean! I was watching TV!" Derek stands up.

"Nothing." I laugh. He walks over by us.

"Bowties."

"What?"

"I don't know." I laugh. He smiles and I touch Julian's arm again, not thinking about it.

"Ow..." I pull away quickly.

"I'm so sorry baby, I keep forgetting..."

"It's okay, it's just still a little sore."

"C'mon, lets go to a doctor. Please?"

"Fine..." I smile.

"Derek, you want to come?"

"No, it's fine." He says.

"Okay, see you later Derek." I say as me and Julian stand up. We walk out of the hotel and stop on the sidewalk.

"Okay, now we have to find a doctor." I laugh.

"I know one, we just need to get there." He says, trying to get a cab.

"Of course you know one." I say as a can pulls up. We climb in and Julian says the address. I laugh and grab his hand. We quickly get there and Julian pays the cab fare before we go in. We walk in and talk to someone about Julian's arm and they tell us they'll have to x-ray it. We go back to the x-ray room and they take some. The doctor tells us it's broken, but Julian says he doesn't want a cast for it until after his acting tomorrow.

"Okay, but be careful and as soon as you're finished filming come back here so you can get a cast." The doctor says.

"Okay, I will." He says. I smile and we leave and go back to the hotel. When we walk back into the room, we look around for Derek. He's not there so we lay back down on the bed and snuggle. He smiles at me. I kiss him and smile back at him. He kisses me back and smiles.

"So, when are you filming tomorrow?"

"I have to be there at 8:00."

"Ugh, too early." I say. He laughs.

"I've been waking up that early for the last 3 months."

"I feel so sorry for you." I laugh. He laughs.

"It's not that bad."

"Well you're used to it since you've been doing it for three months. For the past three months I've been waking up at, like, noon."

"And you've gone to no classes."

"True."

"You should have been going to classes, babe."

"I already know stuff."

"I know, but still."

"...oh well. Can't really... undo it." I laugh. He laughs.

"I've been doing some schoolwork for the past few months. Studying at night, things like that." He says.

"You've been doing more school stuff than I have on top of filming! You crazy?"

"Maybe, you tell me." He smiles.

"Yeah, you're crazy." I laugh. He laughs.

"Good to know." I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"This is where you're supposed to say 'Yeah I'm crazy. Crazy for you!'"

"But you already know that I am. And anyway, I'm more than crazy for you."

"Fine, then are you crazy psychopath killer for me?" I laugh harder.

"Maybe... Just kidding babe." He laugh. I smile at him and wrap my arm around him. He smiles back at me.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"And what makes you think that?" I smirk.

"Because I obviously do. I can't tell you how much I love you, I can't express that much love."

"Aw, baby." I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back. "I feel the exact same way." He smiles at me. I rest my head on his shoulder and lean in to him. He puts his arm around me and puts his head on mine. I yawn and start to close my eyes again. He lays back down.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep." I say.

"Okay baby." I quickly doze off next to him. He watches me and smiles. He gently runs a hand through my hair and sighs happily. I curl up and put my arms around him. He kisses my forehead and quickly falls asleep after me. In the morning, I wake up and open my eyes.

"Hm. What time is it?" Julian wakes up.

"7:00. I need to get ready now." He murmurs.

"Ugh too early..." I say pulling the covers over my face.

"Then I guess you don't get to see me act." He says, standing up and walking into the bathroom to shower. I peek out from the covers and blink at the light. I see that he walked in the bathroom and accidentally didn't close the door all the way. I slowly get out from under the covers and look through the gap in the door. I see him take off his shirt and I smile a bit. I watch him take off his clothes and whistle lowly. He turns around and looks at me then laughs. I smile at him. He smiles back then gets into the shower.I watch him for a minute before quietly taking off my clothes and slipping in behind him. He turns around and jumps a little, startled, but then smiles.

"Sorry." I laugh.

"It's okay, I just didn't see you there." I smile and look at him. He smiles back at me and motions for me to come in the shower. I step in behind him and turn to face him. He looks at me and puts one arm around me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He kisses me back and smiles.

"Showers were boring for the last 3 months." He laughs. I laugh and lean my head on his shoulder. He smiles warmly at me.

"I missed that smile." I say.

"Aw, I missed your smile too." He says. I look towards the door quickly.

"What?" He asks me.

"Nothing, I thought I heard a noise."

"Oh, okay." He looks at me. I look back at him and kiss him. He kisses me back and he wraps his arms around my neck.

"Whoa." I turn around quickly. I see Derek standing there, looking at us.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, moving by Julian.

"Sorry, I didn't know you two were in here..." he says awkwardly. I motion for him to leave.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He says, turning around and leaving. I sigh and look at Julian.

"Well that was awkward..." He laughs.

"Just a little." I laugh a little and kiss him. He kisses me back.

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too baby." I hold his hands and sigh happily. He smiles at me.

"Showers with me never are actual showers. If that makes sense." I laugh. He laughs.

"I figured that out. But this is much better than an actual shower."

"Yeah." I smile.

"We should, umm, actually get ready though, before I'm late."

"Oh yeah." I say, laughing. He kisses me again quickly then gets out of the shower and grabs a towel. I do the same and quickly dry off. He dries off and puts on his outfit for acting, a tight pair of black pants and a black leather jacket.

"Ooh." I say, looking at him and smiling as I throw something on. He laughs.

"It's really tight."

"Very. It's also really sexy. No wonder teenage girls love you." I laugh. He blushes a little and laughs. I kiss him and slip on some shoes. He smiles at me and then we walk out of the bathroom to see Derek. I laugh at his awkwardness. Julian walks over and grabs his bag while Derek looks at me. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look so awkward." I laugh. He looks down and smiles.

"Well, we're gonna get going." I say.

"Oh, okay. Bye." He says, watching TV and not even focusing on us. I laugh and walk out of the room, holding Julian's hand. He smiles at me.

"I meant to ask, what did you think of the photo shoot pictures I sent you?"

"Hot! What did you think I was going to say?" I laugh. He laughs.

"I don't know!"

"Well you were very hot." He smiles.

"Thanks." I smile as we walk out to the rental car Julian has been using. He gets in the drivers side and I get in the passenger side. He quickly drives us to the studio and waits for me to get out. I get out and look around as he gets out.

"Whoa..." He smiles.

"Like it?"

"It's awesome." I laugh. He laughs and grabs my hand as he walks in and a bunch of people talk to him, and he ignores most of them. I smile and look at everything in amazement. He looks at me and smiles. I look at all the people and the stages and smile.

"You like it here? I practically lived here for the last few months."

"It's... wow!" He laughs as someone walks up and Julian shakes his hand with his good arm and talks to him for a minute.

"Who was that?" I ask quietly as he walks away.

"Just one of the producers." He says. I nod.

"Cool!" Finally we get to the stage he's going to be filming on. I see someone walking towards Julian and Julian walks up and talks to him and I see that it's: Darren Criss. I slow walk up behind Julian, eyes wide. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Logan, this is Darren. Darren, this is my boyfriend Logan."

"H-Hi." I say, staring at laughs and shakes my hand.

"Julian talks about you all the time. But, he has to listen to me talk about my boyfriend, Chris all the time too, so." He says. I laugh a little, still staring at him. He smiles at me. "It's awesome that your here for Julian."

"Yeah..." He talks to Julian for a minute again. When they're done talking and Darren walks away I lool at Julian.

"You didn't tell me you were filming with Darren Criss!" He laughs.

"I forgot to tell yoy about the celebs... I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. But now I'm curious as to who else you 'forgot' about." I laugh.

"Maybe I won't tell you." I see someone walking up and he smiles. "Know who that is?" He whispers as someone walks over. My jaw drops as I see who he's talking about.

"Is that really Curt Mega?!" I whisper. He nods as Curt walks up and smiles at Julian.

"This must be Logan." He smiles.

"Hi!" I say. He smiles and shakes my hand.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?" I say, feeling sorta awkward.

"I'm good!" Someone calls his name and he says bye and leaves.

"Whoa. I touched Curt Mega." I say. He laughs.

"And Chris Colfer is here too, for Darren. And the director put him in a few scenes for fun." He points over by Darren, where Chris is standing.

"Why don't you tell me these things?" I say, amazed. "Who else is here?"

"Well, Naya and Liz are both here somewhere." He looks around.

"As in Rivera and Gillies?!"

"Uh, yeah." He smiles.

"Oh my god." I say. He laughs.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take me to them!" I laugh. He laughs and grabs my hand as we walk over to Naya and Liz. He introduces me and I smile. They talk to me and Julian says he had to start filming in a few mins.

"Alright." I smile. "Where can I sit and watch or whatever?"

"Right here if you want."

"Okay." I say and give him a quick kiss. "Break a leg." I laugh a little. He laughs.

"Will do. But... I already have a broken arm, so a broken leg too might not be the best idea." I laugh and watch him go off to the set. He walks up and talks to someone before he starts filming a scene with him and Darren. I watch intently as Chris comes over and sits next to me. He smiles at me.

"Your Logan, right?"

"Yeah." I smile. "And I know who you are." I laugh softly. He laughs quietly.

"They're really good friends you know. Darren and Julian."

"Yeah? Well, looks like we better watch out." I laugh. He laughs.

"I think we'll be okay."

"I always thought that when I would meet a celebrity I would, like, die. But now it's like, normal, I guess." I say, watching Julian. He smiles.

"That's how I felt too."

"But you're famous. You're used to it." I say.

"But before I was."

"Oh yeah." He smiles and watches Darren. We watch them until they're done with that scene, occasionally having to do another take. They walk over to us and smile.

"Great job." I say to Julian. He smiles.

"Thanks."

"So what now?"

"Now I have a break, then we have a little more filming In a bit."

"Cool." I smile.

"So I see you met Chris?" He smiles at him.

"Yes I did." I say.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking." He smiles at me. I laugh and stand up. He looks at me. I hold hid his hand and smile at him. He smiles back at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead. I lean my head on his shoulder and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me then looks at Darren and Chris.

"Hey, do any of you know if Riker's here today?" Julian asks.

"Yeah, he's with Curt." Darren says, pointing to them.

"Of course. You think Kurt and Blaine are close, you should see those two. Inseparable." Julian says. I laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He laughs. "Like, never without each other."

"He's right." Darren says, laughing.

"Wow." I say.

"It's nearly impossible for us to get Curt to focus on set." Julian says. "And here they come now." He and Darren laugh and put their heads down so they don't see.

"Hey guys!" Curt says as they walk up to us.

"Hey!" Chris says, elbowing Darren who's still laughing.

"Who's this?" Riker asks.

"This is Logan, my boyfriend." Julian says.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi, I'm Riker and this is Curt, my boyfriend." Julian and Darren laugh again.

"Yeah, I know." I say, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Curt looks at Darren and Julian.

"Nothing." They say, still laughing.

"I think they need to grow up a bit." Chris mutters.

"Yeah." I say. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just getting ready to film." Curt says.

"Are you in the next scene?" I ask. He nods.

"I better go get ready." He says and walks away with Riker. I look at Julian after they leave.

"Really?"

"What?" He laughs.

"You couldn't have shut up for a minute?"

"I'm sorry!" He laughs and sits down. I laugh and sit on his lap. He puts his arms around me. I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back.

"Oh god, they're going to be the new Rikurt aren't they?" Chris asks. Julian laughs.

"No one could be as close as them, and you know it."

"Well..." Darren laughs. "What would they even be?" Chris asks.

"Hm. So we have Rikurt and Crisscolfer... What would we be..." He thinks.

"Loolean!" Darren says.

"Loolean, huh?" Julian laughs. I laugh and look at him.

"Well that's an interesting name."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Loolean." I say, smiling. He smiles at me.

"It's perfect. Like you." I say.

"Awe, your so sweet." He smiles. I kiss him and hold his hand. Darren smiles at us.

"So how long is your break?" He looks at Darren for an answer.

"About 20 minutes." I smile and look at Julian. He smiles back at me. I kiss him and run a hand through his hair.

"You are obsessed with my hair, it's unhealthy." He laughs.

"I love it." I say.

"You never had answered me when I asked if you loved me or my hair more." He smirks.

"Well..." I laugh.

"I see." He smiles.

"No, you know I love you more." I say. He smiles.

"Good, because I don't want to have to compete with my hair." I laugh and kiss him. He kisses me back. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder again. He smiles warmly at me. Darren looks at us.

"Maybe they are the new Rikurt." Julian laughs.

"Maybe." I laugh and smile at them. Chris smiles at Darren. I kiss Julian again and put a hand on his arm. He puts his arms tightly around me. I sigh happily and close my eyes for a second. He watches me. I smile and bury my face in his neck and accidentally drift off.

"And... he's asleep." Julian says softly, laughing a little. They laugh and smile at me.

"He's cute when he sleeps." He says, smiling. They nod and smile at us. He sits there for a few more minutes before he wakes me up because he has to do the next scene.

"Baby? Can you wake up?"

"Hm?" I say quietly, slowly opening my eyes.

"I have to film."

"Aw okay." I say. He smiles at me. I stand up so he can get up and sit back down once he does. He kisses me quickly before he walks to the stage. I smile and watch him do the next scene. When he finishes the scene, he walks back over.

"Amazing, as always." I say and smile. He smiles.

"Thanks! That was the last scene."

"Really?" He nods.

"So is that it then? Or do you have some party or something?" I laugh.

"Cast party later, but." He laughs.

"Can I come?" I ask, smiling.

"I wouldn't be going if you weren't coming."

"Aw. Is everyone else bringing their boyfriends or girlfriends?" I ask.

"I don't know." He turns to Darren and asks if Chris is coming.

"Yeah he is. Obviously Curt is bringing Riker, and I think Liz is bringing her girlfriend." Darren says.

"Liz's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She's not famous." He explains.

"Ah, gotcha."

"She's nice, I'm sure you two will bond." Julian says.

"Okay, good to know."

"Yeah. So, we'll see you guys later tonight." Julian says to the others.

"Okay, bye." They wave and smile. We head out of the studio and out to the car. He gets in the car and drives back to the hotel. When we get back to the hotel I flop down on the bed. He smiles.

"Tired from watching me?"

"Yes." I laugh. He laughs.

"Come lay down." I say, putting my hand on his arm. He smiles and lays down next to me. I kiss him softly and smile. He smiles back at me. I lean against him. He puts his head on my shoulder.

"Are we going to go back to the doctor?" I ask.

"I don't want to... But yeah, I guess." I sigh and get back up again. He sits up.

"Come on." I say, walking out of the room. He walks up behind me. We go back out to the car and drive back to the doctor's office. We walk in and the doctor puts a cast on Julian. We thank him and walk back out and get in the car. Then we drive back to the hotel to get ready for the party.

"I don't know what to wear to this kind of thing." I say. "Plus I hardly packed anything because I didn't think I would be going to something like this." I laugh. He laughs.

"We are in Hollywood. Why don't we go shopping for something?"

"Heh. Shopping." I say. He laughs. "I feel like every time we go to sit down we end up going back out again." I laugh. He laughs.

"We are in Hollywood, why would we sit down, ever?" I laugh and take his good hand as we walk out of the hotel yet again. He smiles as we walk around, looking for places to shop. We finally find an appropriate place and enter. When we walk in, I look around for something to wear.

"What about this?" Julian points out. I walk up and look at it.

"I like it!" He smiles and grabs something else to go with it and I go try it on. He waits until I walk out.

"So, how do I look?" I ask.

"Sexy." I blush a little.

"Really?"

"Yes, oh god yes."

"Aw babe." He smiles. I quickly change back out of it and walk out of the dressing room. He smiles and watches me. I smile and we walk over to the checkout counter. He pays for my outfit and we walk out. We walk back to the hotel again where I quickly change back into my new outfit. He looks through his bag and finds something to wear.

"Fancy." I laugh. He laughs.

"So when do we have to go?" I ask.

"We have like an hour."

"Alright. Now... what to do in that hour?"

"Whatever you want." He says, sitting down.

"Oh really?" I say, sitting next to him and smirking.

"Really." He smiles. I slowly kiss him and smile. He kisses me back and smiles. I run my hand through his hair. He laughs. I lay back on the bed and hold my arms out.

"Come here and cuddle with me." I say. He smiles and lays down, putting his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him. He closes his eyes as I sigh and watch him. He looks at me. I smile and pet his hair. He laughs quietly. I watch him as he closes his eyes again and drifts off into a light sleep. I smile at him and kiss his forehead softly. He makes a soft noise and snuggles closer. He smiles and puts his arms around me. I watch him as he occasionally shifts around or mumbles something incomprehensible. A little bit later, I see we need to get ready to go to the party. I gently nudge him to try and wake him up. He groans and moves his head a bit.

"Babe, wake up. We have to go." I say softly.

"Whyyyy."

"Your party." I say. He groans and opens his eyes. I smile at him.

"You talk when you sleep." I say.

"I-I do?"

"Yeah." I laugh. "It's cute." He blushes.

"What do I say?"

"Eh, most of it is just mumbling, but I still catch occasional words." I say.

"Like?"

"Just your usual vocabulary. My name, coffee. You know." I laugh. He laughs.

"That's all that matters to me. Coffee and you." I smile and sit up. He smiles at me.

"We gotta get ready." I say. He nods and stands up. I watch as he walks to the bathroom and follow. He doesn't see me walk up behind him.

"So who else is going to be there?" I ask.

"Chris, Darren, Liz, Curt, Riker, and maybe a few other stars."

"Cool." I smile as we get ready.

"You ready?" He asks when he's done.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't believe I met those people today."

"Yeah," he laughs. "You actually responded better than I thought you were going to." I laugh.

"I was so nervous."

"I could tell that at first." He says as we walk back out to the car again. I smile as we drive to the party. Once we get out, Julian introduces me to a few more people before we actually go in.

"You just know everyone, don't you?"

"A lot of people." He laughs. I laugh as we actually walk in. I look around at everyone and smile. Julian smiles at me.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Who's who?" He asks.

"Her." I say pointing to a girl across the room.

"Oh, that's Liz' girlfriend."

"Oh, cool." I say. I stare in awe.

"Is that... " I point over behind Julian.

"That's Mikey from My Chemical Romance."

"Is everyone here?!" I ask, laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much." He laughs as Mikey and a girl walk by.

"Is that his girlfriend?" He nods.

"She's cool. Her and Liz' girlfriend are like best friends."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool." I say. We walk around and talk to a few other people before we find Darren, Chris, Curt, Riker, Liz and her girlfriend in their group. We start talking, them mostly talking about the movie. Julian introduces me to Liz's girlfriend, Madison. I smile and we talk for a minute. We talk for a while until someone manages to get the drinks out. We all get drinks at some point and talk, some people starting to get a bit drunk. I don't drink anything, unlike Julian and the rest of them. They all get pretty crazy, then someone has the idea to play spin the bottle.

"Oh dear..." I say as we all join the circle. Darren decides to go first. He spins the bottle awkwardly and we watch it spin. It stops after a bit, and points at Julian.

"Oh god." I laugh. They both laugh and lean closer to each other.

"Just do it!" Someone yells. Darren laughs and they kiss, for a while. Chris glances over at me suspiciously. I look at him awkwardly. They pull apart and people yell and they laugh. When Julian leans back I put my hand on his shoulder. He smiles at me. The game continues for a while, getting awkward for some people. After a while, the game ends.

"Well... that was... fun." I say. He laughs, not as drunk as the rest of them.

"Yeah, it was... Great." I look around as things are getting crazier.

"Oh god." Julian mutters. "Logan, I think we may want to go."

"Why?"

"Things just get... Really crazy from this point on."

"I can tell." I laugh, watching as the clothes come off of some people. He laughs and grabs my hand.

"Do we have to go?"

"Unless you want to stay..."

"I sorta do." I laugh. "I mean, it's my first celebrity party. Plus this is so entertaining to watch!" He laughs.

"Okay." I smile and watch everyone. He laughs and sits down on a chair. I sit next to him and hold his hand. He smiles at me. I look around and see Naya and Mikey's girlfriend making out in the corner.

"Whoa, check that out." I say to Julian.? He laughs.

"I saw that coming. That's Danielle, Mikey's fake girlfriend who's actually dating Naya. I knew it."

"Oh really? Interesting." I say.

"Yeah. It is." He laughs and looks over.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, he does. I think." I laugh and look around at everyone else. He sits on my lap and looks around. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. He kisses me back as Chris and Darren walk up, Darren with no shirt. I look at them and laugh. He laughs too.

"Darren, where's your shirt?" He laughs as Darren looks at him cluelessly.

"Ha, I dunno is some'ere." He says drunkenly. Chris rolls his eyes.

"Well he's drunk." I laugh.

"You think so?" Chris laughs.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" I ask.

"Whenever I can get Darren to leave." We laugh and they walk off somewhere else. Julian smiles at me. I kiss him again, running a hand through his hair. He smiles as he kisses me back. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him harder. He puts his hands on my hips, kissing me back.

"Mm." He smirks and kisses me again. I tilt my head slightly. He smiles while kissing me. I kiss him passionately before someone interrupts us. I see Liz and Madison walking up to us. I separate my lips from his for a minute.

"Hey." Julian says.

"Heyyyyyyy!" Madison says, sounding more drunk than Darren.

"Hey. Don't listen to her." Liz laughs. I laugh and look at her for a second then look back at Julian and laugh.

"So what's up?" He asks.

"Nothing much, just trying to control her." Liz says, looking at her girlfriend. Madison laughs loudly and leans against Liz. Julian laughs and turns to me.

"Thank you for not drinking."

"No problem." I laugh and look at them. "Shouldn't she be wearing a shirt? Or something to cover her?" He laughs.

"This is normal for these kind of parties."

"Yeah. And trust me, I've been trying to get her to put it back on." Liz says. I laugh.

"No shirts is normal at these parties? Darren, now her?"

"Yeah. Just be lucky I've kept everything else on her." Liz laughs. I laugh and look at Julian.

"We were thinking about leaving soon. When are you two leaving?" He asks.

"Probably soon too. I hope." She says. I laugh.

"Yeah, she probably just needs to take a long nap and sleep it off." I say, watching as she starts to wander off.

"You might want to, uh..." Julian says, pointing to her. Liz turns and grabs her wrist before she can go far. He laughs.

"You seem like this is automatic. Her being Like this and you reacting."

"It happens." She says. "A lot." He laughs. "So if I can manage to get her top back on, we're going to head out soon." She says. We both laugh.

"I think we'll be leaving soon too."

"Yeah, gotta get back to school."

"Oh, yeah. In Ohio, right?" Liz says.

"Yeah, Westerville." I say, watching as Madison keeps turning and looking around. Julian laughs at her.

"Alright, at least put your jacket on." Liz says, trying to get it on her. She pulls away and Liz can't seem to get it on.

"Need help?" I laugh.

"Yeah, please." Julian stands up to help her. I watch and laugh as they struggle to get it on her. Finally, they do and they laugh.

"Well now that that's taken care of." Liz laughs. He laughs and sits on my lap again. I smile and watch the two of them. Liz looks at her girlfriend and laughs. She hugs Liz tightly and laughs. Liz laughs and hugs her back.

"Gimme kiss." She slurs. I laugh and watch Liz's reaction.

"If we leave after it, then yes." She says.

"Fine." She pouts. Liz laughs and kisses her quickly.

"You smell so much like alcohol." She laughs and grabs Liz's hands and starts dancing around.

"No, c'mon lets go." She says, glancing at us.

"Fiinneeee..." Madison whines as Liz drags her away.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!" We both say. After they walk away, Julian turns to me and I look at him, and he kisses me. I kiss him back passionately and smile. He smiles at me.

"What time is it?" I ask tiredly. He checks his phone.

"Almost midnight."

"Already?" I yawn. He nods.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, a little." I admit.

"Whenever you want to go, we can."

"I don't care." I say, yawning again. He looks around and sees Danielle walking up, Naya holding her hand and walking closely behind.

"We talk to them and then we'll go?" He whispers to me as they walk up.

"Alright." I say. They walk up and smile at us.

"Hey Julian, Hey Logan!" Naya says, smiling.

"Hey!" I say. She smiles and looks at Danielle.

"So what's up with you two?" Julian asks.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asks, keeping hold of Naya's hand.

"You know." He nods towards their hands.

"Oh, well we are together now. Turns out we both liked each other, but never told each other." Naya says. I smile at Julian, remembering how that was just like how we got together.

"That's good. I'm happy for you two." He says, smiling. I smile at both of them and nudge Julian lightly.

"Remind you of anything?" I whisper.

"Of course." He smiles at me. I smile back then look at them.

"Neither of you look drunk. Have you seen Liz and Madi?" He asks.

"Oh god yes." Danielle laughs.

"Yeah, They just left."

"Ah gotcha." Naya says and turns around and laughs.

"We had to try to get Madi's jacket back on, she kept protesting." I laugh. They laugh.

"Her being like that is pretty normal."

"Yeah." Julian laughs.

"Well, uh... I think we are going to get going." Naya says, smiling at Danielle.

"We were just about to leave too." Julian says, standing up.

"Oh, cool! So, I'll talk to you guys later? Maybe see you back in Ohio?" Naya says.

"They live in Ohio, kinda by us." Julian tells me.

"Oh, cool! Yeah, totally." I say, smiling. He smiles as we say goodbye. We head out to the car and I get into the driver's seat. I try to remember how we got there and drive us back to the hotel. Julian grabs my hand as we drive back.

"Enjoy your first celeb party?" He smiles.

"It was fun." I say. He smiles.

"Crazy though?"

"Totally." He laughs.

"That's normal."

"So, what was going on with you and Darren during spin the bottle?" I ask.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He laughs.

"Yes, I am." He looks at me seriously.

"You don't trust me?"

"We were what?" He asks.

"You guys were practically shoving your tongues down each other's throats!" He rolls his eyes.

"He was drunk, and crazy!"

"What, and you were too? I saw you Julian! It wasn't just him!" I see him get tense then roll his eyes again.

"I can't believe that you would think that I would like anyone else besides you. I'm dating you, and your the only one I want. I'm in love with you!" He looks out the window and sighs.

"I love you too, I always will, but I don't know. It just felt... I don't know, just forget I said anything." I say.

"No, I'm so sorry that I made you feel like that. I swear, I won't do something stupid like that ever again. I'm so sorry Lo."

"It's okay. I overreacted. You were somewhat drunk and caught up in the moment. It's fine." I say as we pull up to the hotel. He looks down sadly. I get out of the car and look at Julian. He gets out after a minute. I hold my hand out and wait for him to take it. He looks up at me and takes it. I smile and walk back to the room with him. When we get up there I flop down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I love you, and I always will, and I don't want anything to come between us." I say, looking up at him. He nods.

"I'm sorry too. I was an idiot. I love you too." He says. I smile and pull him down next to me.

"You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot." I say. He smiles and laughs.

"Only your idiot." I kiss him and laugh. He kisses me back and laughs too.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. He smiles at me and puts his arms around me. I smile and quickly drift off to sleep. He watches me and smiles, falling asleep a few minutes later. I wake up late and to the smell of breakfast. I look at Julian, but see he's still sleeping.

"Babe." I say softly. He smiles, still asleep. "Baby." I say, putting my hand on his arm. He tightens his arms and says my name while he sleeps. I laugh softly and nudge him a little. He wakes up a bit.

"Babe, it's morning." I say softly, laughing.

"But I want to sleep..." He mumbles.

"So you don't want coffee? Or kisses?" I ask, smiling.

"Yes. Preferably kisses." He opens his eyes. I laugh and kiss him softly. He kisses me back.

"So much better than sleeping." He laughs.

"Of course I am." I smile.

"Your better than anything, actually."

"Awe." He smiles at me. "I'm gonna change into something more comfortable." I say, getting up. He nods and watches me. I quickly change out of my clothes from last night and throw on a hoodie. He smiles at me.

"I believe that's my hoodie, babe."

"And?" I laugh. He laughs.

"You look hot in it."

"Thanks." I say and lay back down next to him. He smiles and puts an arm around me. I smile and sigh.

"So, our flight back is at 1 right?"

"Um, yeah I think so."

"Well... it's, like, 11:30. So, we really need to get ready." I say.

"Good idea." He smiles and yawns. I laugh and get up. He smiles and looks at me then finds some clothes and starts packing up. I throw the few clothes I have into my bag and fix my hair in the bathroom. He gets everything ready and smiles at me in the bathroom, and when I'm not looking, comes up behind me. I turn and jump, startled, when I see him. He smirks.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" I laugh. He laughs.

"Sorry."

"Its okay, I just didn't see you there." I say. He smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back and check the clock.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright." I say, grabbing my bag and heading down to the lobby. He grabs his and walks down with a relatively small bag.

"Is that really all you left with? I feel like you had, like, five bags when you left." I laugh. He laughs.

"Nope, just this one." I laugh and finish everything with our room at the front desk and leave. He walks out with me as we drive to the airport. We get our bags done and go through security before we head towards the gate. I see Julian stop for a second then shake his head and keep walking.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, never mind." He says.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, just making sure." I say as we're called to board. He nods and looks at me. We quickly board and find our seats, me taking the window seat. He sits next to me and pulls out his phone and texts someone. I smile at him and lean my head on his shoulder. He smiles at me and puts his head on top of mine. I smile and look at his phone. He looks at me as my phone buzzes. I check my phone and see it's just a text so I ignore it. I hold his hand as the plane lifts off and smile. He smiles at me and texts someone again. About halfway through the flight my phone buzzes again and I see an email.

"Um... Julian?" I say, laughing slightly. He looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"We forgot Derek." I say, trying to hold back my laughter. He laughs.

"Oh god. He's gonna kill us."

"I think we're safe for a while. He'll probably realize that we actually left later and then it'll take a few hours for him to get to us." I laugh. He laughs harder.

"I can't believe we forgot him."

"He kept disappearing anyways."

"Yeah, where was he exactly?"

"No clue." I say. "Probably acquiring more females." He laughs.

"Acquiring females, huh?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. He sure does love females." I laugh. He laughs.

"And I love you."

"And I love you." I say and kiss him. He kisses me back, still holding my hand. I smile and lean into him and we stay like that for the rest of the flight. He dozes off a bit until the end of the flight. When we land I gently nudge him to wake him up.

"What..." He mumbles.

"It's time to go." I say softly.

"Okay..." He opens his eyes and yawns. I smile at him and stand up. He stands up too. We get off the plane and grab something to eat before we drive back to the school. As we get back to school, I smile and walk in. I hold Julian's hand and go up to the dorm. We walk in and he flops onto the bed. I lay on top of him and laugh. He smiles up at me. I smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles back at me and runs his fingers through my hair.

"So now you love my hair?"

"Yep. You love mine, now I love yours."

"Well then I guess you could say we have a hairy close relationship." I say, laughing a lot then looking at Julian's expressionless face. "That was bad..." I laugh. He laughs. "I'm not good at puns." He laughs again then kisses me. I smile and roll off of him. He looks over at me.

"It's nice to be back here." He says.

"Yeah, it is." I smile.

"I just missed the comfy bed. Nothing else." He laughs.

"Nothing else, at all?" I say, sitting up.

"Nope. Absolutely nothing but this bed." I glare at him and fold my arms. "Aw babe, you know I'm jus kidding." He says, kissing my nose. I smile and lay on my stomach

"I love you Jules."

"I love you too Lo."


	6. Chapter 6

•4 months later•

"Jules..." I groan from the bed.

"What?" He asks, standing in the bathroom.

"I don't feel good..." I say.

"Awe, baby what's wrong?" He walks over to me and sits next to me.

"My stomach huuurrts..." I say, looking at him. He looks at me and puts his hand on my forehead. "Hnn..." He frowns.

"Do you want me to get you something?" He asks. I groan. "You're burning up." He says. I sigh and shut my eyes.

"You want me to get you a ginger ale or something?" I nod a bit and bury my face into the pillow. "Alright. I'll be back babe." He says, kissing the side of my face and leaving. I groan and curl up and shove my face under a pillow. He quickly comes back and sets the glass on the table next to me. I whine a bit and keep my head under.

"I got you a couple crackers too. I figured that would help." He says, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. I nod.

"Thank you." I mumble, sitting up a bit.

"Here." He says, handing me the glass.

"Thanks Jules."

"No problem." He says and kisses my forehead. I smile faintly and drink some of it. I set it back down on the table and close my eyes, resting my hands on my stomach.

"How does it feel..."

"Still horrible." He frowns again and looks at me. I frown and look back at him.

"Do you need anything else, babe? What can I do?"

"I feel cold."

"Cold?" He looks at me concerned.

"And nauseas."

"Babe, when did you start feeling like this?"

"Last night, this morning." He looks down.

"Can I help?"

"I don't know."

"Medicine?"

"Ugghh."

"C'mon, I'll go get some. Be right back."

"Hnn." He walks away and into the bathroom to get some medicine. I roll over and moan into the pillow. He gets some and walks out with a pill and a cup of water.

"Lo?"

"Mm..."

"Can you sit up so you can take this?" I roll back over and sit up a little. He hands me the cup and the pill and I take it. I sit for a minute before groaning again. He looks at me. I look up at him before throwing the blanket off and running to the bathroom. He stands up and watches me. He follows me and kneels down next to me by the toilet.

"You okay babe?" I shake my head. He gently puts a hand on my shoulder. I glance at him quickly. "Do you need to go to the doctor?" He asks. I sigh.

"I don't know..." I mutter.

"You probably should. You don't look so good." I nod a bit shyly. "Come on, we're going." I stand up slowly. "Do you want a blanket or something for the ride over?" He asks. I nod and walk over and grab a blanket. He grabs the keys and leads me out to thr car. I walk out and get in the passengers side when we walk out. He gets in the driver's side and watches me curl up before quickly driving to the doctor. I drift off to sleep as we drive. When we get there he gently nudges me awake and comes around to my side. I wake up and hold my stomach as he opens my door. I attempt to roll out and slowly walk behind him. As we walk in, he tells a doctor about how I'm feeling. I stand by him and groan. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I feel like crap." The doctor looks at me and takes us into a room so he can examine more. I sit up on the table with Julian's help and double over, groaning. He stands by the door while the doctor walks up to examine me.

"So what have you been feeling?"

"Like crap." I mumbles.

"Symptoms?"

"Stomach pain." The doctor looks at me then at Julian who explains everything else.

"Based on his symptoms..."

"Yes?" Julian asks. The doctor talks about a sickness called gastroenteritis, a stomach virus.

"You should be fine within a couple of days, just be sure to drink lots of water or tea." He says. Julian nods and thanks him, then grabs my hand carefully as we walk out. I groan as we get back into the car and drive back. When we get back to the dorm, I flop onto the bed.

"Hnn..." I groan, curling up under the blankets. Julian walks up and sits next to me and rubs my back. I look up at him.

"Alright, so I'm going to be like your servant for the next few days. Anything you need, just ask."

"Aw, babe." He smiles at me.

"Now give me blankets. I'm cold." He smiles and walks over to the closet and gets some blankets. He covers me with them and I hold my arms out toward him. He smiles.

"What?" He acts clueless.

"Hnn." I wiggle my fingers and stretch my arms out. He laughs and walks over and lays next to me. I wrap my arms around him. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry that your sick, baby."

"I don't like it." I sigh.

"I can imagine." He looks down then back up. I rest my head on his chest. He smiles faintly and puts his arms around me. I close my eyes and sigh.

"I love you Lo."

"I love you too." I say, falling asleep. He smiles and watches me, holding me as I sleep. He brushes a strand of hair off my forehead and kisses me there. I smile while I sleep and cuddle up with him more. He softly pets my hair and smiles. I smile and mumble things in my sleep. He laughs and closes his eyes. He drifts off soon after. When I wake up I roll over and see that Julian's not there. I sit up and look around.

"Jules?" I ask. I don't see him, and he doesn't reply. I sigh and lean back on the headboard. I grab my phone and check it, then put it back down. I sit there until he comes in the door with a cup and and bowl. I look at him and he smiles at me.

"I brought you some tea and broth since the doctor said that might help." He says, putting it on the bed table. I smile.

"Thanks Jules."

"No problem. You're sick and I want to take care of you."

"Awe, thanks baby."

"Is your stomach feeling better or not really?"

"Not really."

"Aw." He says and kisses my forehead. I smile a bit and drink some of the tea.

"Did you talk to Derek?"

"Not more than just 'hey', he was leaving when I went to get you this."

"Oh, okay." He sits next to me and smiles. I smile a bit at him as we hear a knock on the door. Julian gets back up and opens it. He smiles and talks to someone for a second until he walks up with them and I see who they are. I look up and see Naya and Danielle walk into the room. I smile a bit at them.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey! How you feeling?" Danielle asks.

"Horrible." I say. Naya frowns.

"I'm sorry. Hope you feel better!"

"Thanks. So what's up?"

"Nothing, just thought we'd come and visit! Dalton's nice!"

"Cool! And yeah, it's pretty extravagant." I say. They laugh. I sip some more of my tea and smile. They talk to Julian and he listens as he walks over to the bed and sits next to me. He softly strokes my hair as we talk some more. I smile at him as we talk.

"My head hurts." I say, frowning. He looks at me.

"The doctor said your head might hurt." He puts his arms lightly around me.

"I don't like this." I say. The girls laugh. He smiles.

"I know, babe. Being sick sucks."

"Make me better." I say. He laughs.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor."

"He said you'd be better in a few days, babe."

"But that takes too long." I whine.

"I'm sorry..." He frowns.

"Mm." I roll over and put my head on his chest. The girls smile at us and talk to Julian about my sickness. Eventually they say bye and leave. He smiles at me.

"How are you feeling Lo?"

"Still no difference." I say. He frowns. "I just wanna sleep but I can't sleep and I'm hungry but I'm nauseas and just. Ugh." He tightens his arms around me and lays down.

"I'm sorry babe." He says. I sigh and yawn. "Do you need anything right now?"

"Anything?"

"Almost anything." He says. I sigh. He looks at me and kisses my forehead.

"I wish I could sleep..." I say.

"Try." I yawn and snuggle up to him, closing my eyes. He smiles and runs his fingers through my hair. I smile softly and try to sleep. I lay there for a little before flipping over onto my other side, still finding it hard to sleep. He watches me for a bit, keeping his arms around me tightly. I move around some more, trying to get comfortable but soon give up. He closes his eyes a few minutes later. I finally sigh and roll back over, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Still hurts?" He whispers. I nod slightly and cringe. He frowns and runs his fingers through my hair gently. I groan softly and squeeze my eyes shut. He cuddles up more with me and closes his eyes again. I lay there for a little longer, watching as Julian slowly falls asleep. I groan quietly and watch him for a minute. I lay uncomfortably until he starts to shift and wake up again.

"Did you sleep?" He asks softly. I shake my head.

"I can't."

"Aw, babe." He says, wrapping his arms around me. I close my eyes for a second then look back up at him. He softly kisses my forehead. I shift a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. He starts to get up and I look at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

"Hmm whyy?" I whine.

"I'm gonna go get something really quick."

"Fiinnee..." He kisses my cheek quickly and stands up, walking out. He walks down the hall on his way to the kitchen. As he turns the corner, he bumps into Derek.

"Oh, hey, sorry." He says.

"It's fine dude." Derek says.

"So..." Julian says awkwardly.

"Where's Logan? You two aren't together, I'm shocked." He says, with a bit of attitude in his voice.

"He's sick and in bed."

"Aw." Derek says, pouting out his bottom lip.

"Wow, you actually care all of a sudden."

"All of the sudden?" He asks.

"Yeah, for the past however long you've been practically ignoring us."

"Really? I hadn't been meaning to..."

"Well you have."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine."

"Dude, i really am sorry."

"I said its fine."

"But I know you. Fine isn't actually fine."

"It wouldn't have been a big deal if it had been a week or so, I mean I understand that, but its been months. You either avoid us all together or if we try to say anything to you, you quickly end the conversation and walk away!" He looks down.

"I know, I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"Why, though?" He continues to look down.

"It's stupid."

"I really doubt its that stupid, otherwise you wouldn't be avoiding us like the plague." He sighs.

"You'll understand how I'm feeling, I know that for sure."

"Just tell me what it is." He hesitates and looks up at Julian then leans in quickly and kisses him suddenly. His eyes widen and he quickly pulls back.

"What the heck was that?!" Julian asks. He opens his mouth to speak, then turns around and runs away from Julian. Julian just stands there before turning and going back to the dorm. I see him walk in and look at him. He sits down next to me, facing away. I sit up a bit.

"Jules?"

"Hm?"

"Everything okay?"

"Derek kissed me." He says quietly.

"He... What?! Why?"

"I don't know. I was going to get you some crackers, you know, to snack on. I accidentally bumped into him and we started talking about why he's been avoiding us and then he just... kissed me. And then he ran away."

"I... Why..." I shake my head and lay back again.

"I don't know." He says.

"I thought he was straight!" I exclaim. He looks back at me.

"So did I."

"You... you didn't kiss him back did you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay. I just... why would he do that?" He shakes his head.

"I-I don't know..."

"Do... do you think he likes you?" He looks down.

"I don't know. Why would he avoid me if he likes me...?"

"Maybe he couldn't stand seeing you happy with me." He looks over at me again.

"You think so...?"

"Maybe." I nod.

"You don't think he might..." he trails off.

"He might... What?"

"I don't know. Try to break us up or something." He says. I shake my head.

"I don't think he's that kind of person."

"He kissed me. We don't really know what he is anymore." I nod.

"That's true..." He looks at me and smiles softly.

"I'm not going to let him do anything. I love you Lo." I smile back and nod.

"I love you too Jules." He stretches out next to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I put my head on his chest gently.

"I'm never going to let him come between us." He says softly. I nod.

"I won't let him either." He sighs and kisses my forehead.

"You seem like you're feeling a little better." He says. I shrug.

"A little bit."

"That's good." He smiles. I smile softly back. We lay like that for a little until my stomach grumbles.

"You hungry baby?"

"A little." I say.

"Want me to get you something to eat? I need coffee anyway." I laugh and nod.

"Of course you do."

"Don't judge me and my coffee."

"Never." He smiles and sits up carefully.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Nothing too heavy." He nods and stands up, stretching a bit. I watch him walk away out into the hall again.

- Julian's POV -

As I walk by Derek's dorm room, I hear something. I move closer to the door and realize that he's crying. I frown a bit and listen to him. Eventually I look around and then knock softly on his door.

"Go away." He says, not looking to see who's at the door. I try the handle and the door opens.

"I said go away."

"Derek..." He sniffles and sits on his bed.

"What do you want Julian."

"I heard you crying." He shakes his head.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter."

"Is this because of... earlier?" He rolls his eyes and puts his head in his hands. "I'm taking that as a yes." He looks up at me for a second, then shoves his face in a pillow. I hesitantly rest a hand on his shoulder. "Derek. Please talk to me." He sighs then sits up and wipes his eyes. "Please?" He nods hesitantly. "So..." I say awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. For earlier."

"It's okay. But why?" He shakes his head.

"Cuz."

"Just 'cuz'? You just... felt like it? Or..?"

"No..."

"Do you... do you like me?" He hesitates then nods slowly. "But... I thought you were straight?" He shakes his head. "Why... why me?"

"Because! I like you! Okay?"

"I understand that part of it. But I mean, I'm with Logan." He nods.

"I know, trust me."

"You'll find someone else." He rolls his eyes and sighs again.

"I'm sorry." I say, starting to get up again.

"It's not your fault."

"Still. I'm sure you'll find someone else who feels the same about you." I walk towards the door. He nods and lays back again. "See you later." I say walking out and back towards the kitchen. I walk down and get some soup for Logan and get some coffee for me. I slowly walk back up to the dorm and give Logan his soup.

"Thanks babe."

"Yeah. No prob." He eats a bit of his soup and sits next to me. "I love you. Nothing could ever happen to make me change my mind." He smiles at me.

"I love you too." I watch him eat for a little, finishing my coffee and smiling.

"Any better?" I ask.

"Yeah. Definitely. Somewhat." He laughs. I laugh and smile.

"So," I say. "The year is almost over." He nods.

"Yep."

"What are we going to do not being with each other 24/7 over summer?" I laugh.

He laughs.

"I don't know!"

"You're coming over as much as possible. AMAP." I say. He smiles.

"Sounds good!"

"Of course it does, what doesn't sound good about me?" I joke. He laughs.

"Everything sounds good about you."

"I know. Now finish your soup." A few minutes later, he finished. "Good Logie, very good Logie." I say, laughing. He laughs harder. "So are you up to walking around or doing something?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yay!" I say. He giggles and sits up more. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure! Where?"

"Hm... movies?" I suggest.

"Sounds good!" I smile and wait for him to change before we leave. We walk out to my car and drive to the movies. When we get there I look at him.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask.

"Something romantic." I smile and turn to the lady at the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for something romantic please." I say, laughing a little. He rolls his eyes playfully and laughs. She smiles at us and hands us two tickets for some movie. I pay for them and we go inside. We walk in and he looks around.

"Can we get something to snack on?" He asks. I smile.

"Yes!" He grins and pulls me over to the snack counter. We get some popcorn and some drinks. I lead him over to the theater we're going to be in and find a seat near the back where he sits next to me. I look at him and take his hand. He looks at our hands and smiles lightly. I lean over a softly kiss him. He kisses me back and smiles against my lips. I pull back slowly and lean my head against him. He smiles lightly and squeezes my hand a bit. We sit and watch the movie and when we get out I look around. He watches me.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing, just thinking of ways I can be more romantic." I laugh a little. He blushes and smiles. "Hm... do you wanna go eat somewhere?"

"Sure!"

"I know the perfect place. But first..." I say, pulling him to the claw machine in the theater lobby and pulling some coins out of my pocket. He smiles and watches me carefully. I maneuver the claw over a large teddy bear and let it drop. It barely misses so I try again, this time picking it up. He smiles wider and watches. I pull it out and hand it to him. He blushes a bit and keeps smiling.

"Aww, thank you!"

"Anything for you babe." I smile and kiss him again. He kisses me back.

"Ugh. Disgusting." We hear someone say behind us. He pulls back a bit and looks down a bit sadly. I look over and see the person who said that. I glare over at him a bit.

"Who do you think you are?" I say angrily. He looks up at me.

"Babe, it's fine." He whispers quietly.

"No, it's not fine. Excuse me but how is this disgusting?" I snap. The man looks up at us.

"It's gross!"

"What? That I kissed my boyfriend? That I love him? How is that gross or disgusting in any way?"

"Cuz it is! It's two guys, That's just wrong."

"How is this any different than a guy and a girl? It's not like we were doing anything inappropriate! We just kissed!" I yell. By now a crowd had started forming.

"It's in the bible, being gay is a sin and it is unacceptable!" The man counters. He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Well I'm sorry, but this is who we are. So either deal with it, or just shut up and ignore it."

"I am not going to stand for this! I wanna be able to go out in public without having to see a bunch of fags!" The man yells. Logan bites his lip at the name.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I feel horrible." I say sarcastically. By that time the manager comes out and walks over to us.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing, we were just leaving." I say, walking out with Logan. I look back and see the man yelling at the manager, but quickly turn back around and lead him out to the car.

"Still wanna go out to eat?" I ask. He nods slowly. "You sure? Cuz we can go back if you want."

"No, I want to."

"Alright." I say and drive us to a nice restaurant. He looks around out the window. "Babe?" He looks over at me.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're lying. Something is up, just tell me."

"Just what the guy said. I should be used to it but."

"It's okay babe. It doesn't matter what he thinks of us. It doesn't matter what the world thinks of us, so long as I'm with you." I say and hold his hand over the table. He smiles a bit and nods.

"You're right." I smile and lean over the table to kiss him softly. He kisses me back and smiles. Eventually the food we ordered comes out and we eat. When we finish, I pay and we walk back out to the car. I smile as I watch Logan cuddle with the teddy bear on the drive back. I smile and drive back. When we get there we quickly walk back to the dorm, avoiding everyone. Once we walk inside, Logan lays down, still hugging the Teddy bear.

"You love that thing don't you?" I laugh and smile. He laughs.

"I doooo! Just like I love you."

"Aw." I lay down next to him. He smiles at me. I wrap my arms around his waist and look at him. He looks back at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."


End file.
